Yoko's Child
by Lilly B Deadly
Summary: A fox demon comes to Yoko. He decides to raise it along with Kuronue. What is beind the past of Yoko and the girl? find this out and more as the story unravels! CHAPTER 23 IS UP! read and review Pleas.
1. Chapter 1: She’s just a child

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except a computer!! And my self! –Cries- but if u read and review this I will be happy. ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Child of Yoko  
  
Chapter 1: She's just a child  
  
Yoko woke up earlier than usual on this snowy December morning. Looking over at the fire seeing that it was getting low he built it up a bit. After doing so Yoko turned to see his partner in crime and friend, Kuronue, still sound asleep. "Darn bat how can u sleep when it is this cold?" Yoko mumbled under his breath. Yoko looked outside the cave the snow was much deeper than the day before. Kuronue begin to wake up slightly "Colder this morning ant it?" Kuronue said looking up at Yoko. "The snow is at least two times deeper." Yoko answered. "Great…" Kuronue mumbled. "Flip you to see who goes to get breakfast." Kuronue bet. "Ok." Yoko agreed. Kuronue took out a silver coin and flipped it and in mid air Yoko called heads. When the coin landed in Kuronue's palm it was tails. "Darn!" Yoko cursed. "Ah ha ha Yoko I win this time you go and get breakfast!" Kuronue teased. "Ya what ever Kuronue." Yoko said angrily grabbing his wight cloak and storming out of the cave.  
  
  
  
After about an hour or two Yoko finally caught some thing to eat. He brought it back and cooked it. "Good catch Yoko." Kuronue complemented. "Well it was the only thing I saw eatable." Yoko admitted. "Besides I think my tale is still a little frozen!" Yoko said shaking some ice off his small, once fluffy tail. Kuronue laughs, "I bet Yoko! Of how cold it looks out there." Kuronue chuckled. "That's not funny Kuro!!" Yoko yelled. Outside the cave a girl about three sniffs the air smelling the food inside. She peeks her head inside the cave seeing Yoko and Kuronue, she sighs and winpers. Yoko perks up his ears hearing the girl's winper. "What up Yoko?" Kuronue asked. "I thought I heard something, that's all" Yoko answered his head turning to the entrees of the cave. The girl ducks just in time so Yoko doesn't see her, She winpers agin. Yoko's ears turn to a halt perking up agin in the direction of the cave entrees. "Yoko that's twice u sure there's nothing out there?" Kuronue said starting to get worried. "Kuronue I think there is someone or something out there." Yoko said getting up and going to the entrees of the cave. The girl hers the footsteps and hides under the snow. Yoko looks out side looking around sniffing the air and walks back to where he was sitting. "There's nothing out there" Yoko said picking up his food and goes back to eating. The girl unburied her self out of the snow and watched Yoko and Kuronue eat felling even more hungry. She decided she wasn't going to stand there and be hungry any more. She silently crept in the cave not being seen by Yoko or Kuronue and grabbed some food and snuck out with the food. Yoko grabbed for more but it was gone. "Hay Kuronue you ate it all!" Yoko said a bit disappointed. "No I didn't." Kuronue said truthfully. "You didn't?" Yoko questioned a bit pulsed. "No" Kuronue said showing his hands like he is really innocent. The girl snuck back into the cave wanting more food but disappointed to see no more there and accidentally tripping over a pot. Yoko and Kuronue jump slightly in surprise seeing the girl. "Hay You!!" Yoko yelled leaping to grab the girl but she moves quickly out of the way. She yelps and tries to get out of the cave but Yoko is already up and grabs her by the scruff of the neck on her shirt picking her up. Her small fox like tail tucked between her legs, hands over her eyes and shivering. "Hay Yoko that's just a kid…" Kuronue said fearfully of Yoko since he is growling at her. She winpers cowering in fear. "What are you doing here!!?" Yoko yelled. She winpers even more. "Yoko she's just a kid…" Kuronue said trying to calm down Yoko. "I know Kuronue, but she smells like the dog demons of the north!" Yoko said his anger rising. "You think she's a spy?" Kuronue asked standing. "Really now that I see her I think she was just hungry, Yoko" Kuronue suggested. "Why do you think that?" Yoko asked calming down, the girl still cowering in fear. "Well, Yoko, just look at her she is just skin and bone! Looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks. And besides that she isn't even a dog demon" Kuronue said putting the facts together. "Your right" Yoko said realizing it too. "She probly ran away form them, I mean take a good look at her burses on the neck, and arms, cuts to. And her clothes are partially rags" Kuronue said pointing to her neck. "I see now…" Yoko said sadly with pity to her. The girl winpers agin and begins to cry since the way he is holding her hurts her neck. "Hay its ok now kid" Yoko holds her in his arms. "You don't have any thing to worry about now. Your safe here, I'll take care of you." Yoko said trying to calm the small fox demon down. She began to calm down sniffling. Yoko wiped the tears away from her face, "what is your name?" Yoko asked her. She shook her head. "You don't know your name?" Yoko said looking down at her in his arms. She doesn't respond. "They must have had her since she was a baby." Kuronue Said to Yoko sadly. Yoko nodes and looks back down at her saying gently "How about I give you a name?" The girl perked up nodding her head smiling. A Yoko smiles back and thinks for a minute and looks at her and sees a bit of a yellow lily color in her eyes. "I know Lillian. That is a perfect name for you." Yoko said sitting down on his bed type thing and wrapping a warm blanket around her. Lillian soon fell asleep quickly her tale wavering back and forth. "Yoko you're actually going to take care of this child?" Kuronue asked in amazement. "Yes Kuronue. I am I know some what how she feels my mother and father died when I was only a baby and I was raised in a human village here in the Makia." Yoko said closing his eyes. "Oh… sorry I didn't know" Kuronue apologized going back over to his dark conner. 


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

Disclaimer: Yes hello agin. With my trusty computer and me! I do not own any of the characters in this story except my self and if you haven't figured whom it would be Lillian. So read and review pleas!  
  
Chapter 2: Visitors  
  
  
  
A few days later Yoko had been getting more and more attached to Lillian. Kuronue was to he thought the little fox Yokai kind of looked like Yoko. But Yoko did agree on that much. Early one afternoon Yoko, Kuronue and Lillian decided to go out on a little walk. "Man Yoko I'm freezing my wings off out here!" Kuronue complained as the walked. "Kuronue quit your belly aching. Besides she seems to like it." Yoko said watching Lillian leaping in the snow and sniffing it playfully. "She acts like a fox." Kuronue said watching her with curiosity. "Well what do you expect, she is a fox Yokai" Yoko said almost laughing at Kuronues stupidity. "I'm cold now." Lillian said tugging on Yokos sleeve. Yoko looked down at her seeing her covered in snow. "She talked!" Kuronue exclaimed. "She did didn't she…" Yoko said a bit surprised. "Lillian have you been able to talk all this time?" Yoko quested picking her up in his arms. "Yes" Lillian said wrapping her self in his cloak. Yoko and Kuronue exchanged annoyed glances. "Then why didn't you say any thing?" Yoko asked. "I don no." She said childishly. Yoko and Kuronue sighed and began to walk back to the cave.   
  
When they got back to the cave two Northern Dog Yokais where the waiting for them. Lillian winperd and buried her face into Yokos chest when she saw them. Yoko bared his teeth at them growling lowly holding Lillian a bit tighter. "What are you doing here!?" Yoko questioned. "We want the girl, No problems will come to you if you hand her over know" The tallest dog Yokai answered. "Sorry but I do have a problem with that. Now get out of my cave before I rip your thought!" Yoko yelled. The dog Yokai sighed and said coolly "I can not take that as an answer." Yoko bared his fangs growling, Kuronue took out his sithe. "You two really think you can beat us with those lousy weapons?" one of the dog yokais laughed at Kuronue. "Hell yes I do and can!" Kuronue yelled attacking the dog yokai. Yoko charged at the other Lillian held safely in one arm as Yoko cut the yokai in the belly with his claws. Kuronue thrusts his sithe at his appoint slitting his neck open. The two dog yokais lay dead on the ground. "Your ok now Lillian." Yoko said calmly the fresh blood dripping off of his claws as the same with Kuronues sithe. Lillian looked down at the dead yokais eyes wide in fear of the sight of the blood massacre. She quickly hid her face into Yoko's chest agin. "I jess the sight of the blood frightened her." Kuronue said wiping the blood off of his sithe. "Suppose so." Yoko agreed flicking the blood off of his hand and claws. Yoko gave the frightened, curled up in a ball Lillian to Kuronue saying "I'll take the bodies out and burry them you take care of her." Kuronue nodded taking Lillian in his arms. Yoko carried out the bodies as Kuronue tried to get Lillian to calm down. 


	3. Chapter 3: Her Past Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story get it through your head! I only own my self and my computer!  
  
Chapter 3: Her Past Dreams  
  
  
  
A few months later during Spring Lillian and Kuronue played tag out in a pen field. Yoko laughing every time Lillian had tagged Kuronue. Soon around dark Yoko called them both telling them its time to go home. They sighed and raced to see who could get to Yoko first. Lillian won and made a face at Kuronue but he made one back laughing. Yoko smiled and lifted Lillian up onto his shoulders. When they got back Lillian jumped off from Yokos shoulders standing beside him. Lillian started to walk in but heard some thing and stopped. "Lillian something wrong?" Yoko asked seeing Lillian standing right out side the cave her head turned in alert. "Hm? Ya I'm fine Yoko." Lillian answered walking into the cave. "Ok then get in to bed." Yoko said sitting down on his own bed. She did as he said curling up in a ball her tail wrapped around her and going to sleep quickly. "She is cut that way." Kuronue said putting his hat over his eyes. "Ya she is… kind of remind me of some one I knew a long time ago." Yoko said looking down. Kuronue lifted his hat from his eyes. "You know Yoko that is the first time you have ever talked like that, are you ok?" Kuronue asked. "Yes Kuronue I'm fine." Yoko laughed slightly. As everyone began to settle down Lillian began to stir in her sleep. "Hm… Lillian?" Yoko wisped. She didn't respond but stirred even more. "I think she's having a nightmare." Kuronue said looking Lillian. "I believe so." Yoko said putting his hand on her forehead seeing in to her dream.   
  
She was running from some of the dog yokais for the north. Seeing a boy about the age 15 or 16 with spiky black hair with a wight star burst in the center of it, and piercing red eyes dressed all in black. He was standing in front of her but keeps moving farther and farther away from her. It suddenly changed he was grabbed by the dog yokais his out stretched to reach for her and screaming her name. "Lillian!" he called out to her, as he was taken further. She keeps running the dog yokais still fallowing her. "Lillian keep faith in your self you'll find me one day! Don't worry about me save your self!" He yelled to her struggling to get away from the dog yokais. "I can't Hiei I'm not strong enoulf without you!" Lillian yelled back still trying to keep up with the dog yokais taking 'Hiei' away from her. The people taking 'Hiei' away from her and 'Hiei' disappeared into a dark abyss. Lillian tripped the dog demons garbing her. "You and that runt won't be getting away from us this time!" one of the yokais said. They all laughed, then the sound of a blood-chilling scream was head.  
  
Yoko quickly took his hand away from her forehead at hearing the scream. "Hay Yoko are you ok?" Kuronue asked looking a bit worried at the look on Yokos face. "Hu? What? Ya I'm fine." Yoko answered a bit startled. Lillian slowly began to wake up tears flowing down her cheeks. "Hiei…" Lillian whispered coming out of her sleep. Lillian sat up slowly looking at a startled Kuronue then to a bit frightened Yoko. "Lillian are you ok?" Yoko asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "I saw Hiei… he was there…. I could fell it. He was with me!" Lillian exclaimed smiling wide to Yoko. "Lillian no one but me and Kuronue were here with you." Yoko said sadly. "No, no that's not what I mean, he's still alive I know it for sure!" Lillian said haply. Yoko and Kuronue exchanged confused looks. "Lillian who is Hiei?" Kuronue asked. "He's my bua-bua." Lillian answered. "What?" Yoko asked looking even more confused. "I think what she means is brother. Right Lillian?" Kuronue said. "Right that's what I said bua-bua." Lillian said cheerfully. Yoko shuck his head and thought to him self "who did I get stuck with this kinda people?" Kuronue smiled at Lillian and she gave a big smile back to him. Lillian looked at Yoko and said "Yoko." Yoko turned to Lillian answering to his name "Yes Lillian?" "Can we go look for Hiei tomorrow?" she asked childishly. "I'll think about it." Yoko answered knowing there would most likely be no chance on finding her brother. Lillian got up and walked over to Yoko hugging him around the waist. "Thank you Yoko, I know my brother is out there and is alive." Lillian said tears of joy falling from her eyes to Yoko's shirt. "Ok. Now get to bed if we are going to look for him tomorrow we got to get some sleep. It's very late, now get to bed." Yoko said laying her down in her bed. Lillian nodded joyfully going to sleep all the quickly. Kuronue was already asleep so Yoko stepped out side the cave the cool night air playing with his hair. "She has such high hops for something that might not even be true. She will be so heart broken if we find him dead." Yoko said talking to him self out lowed.  
  
After a few minutes Yoko went back inside lying down on his bed going to sleep. But before he fell asleep he thought to him self 'but I can't break her heart by telling her we can't go looking for him.' 


	4. Chapter 4: Weary Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: Ugh I do not own any of the people in this story except my self! I'm getting tired of saying that. And remember read and review.  
  
Chapter 4: Weary Dreams Come True  
  
That morning when everyone got up and ate they began their search for Lillian's brother Hiei. "Where should we start to look?" Yoko asked Lillian. "Well if I enturpted my dream correctly he would be in at least a 100 mile radius." Lillian answered looking up at Yoko. "That's a long walk are you sure you can walk that far?" Kuronue said fluting his wings slightly. "I walked from the northern dog yokais to home, which is over 3,000 miles, in the snow. I think I can handle 100 miles in this nice weather." Lillian said. "Lillian I've been meaning to ask, how old are you?" Yoko asked. "Well I am 1,365 in human years and 3 ½ in demon years. That's why I'm so darn short!" Lillian said obviously a bit annoyed. "Ok…ay" Yoko said I bit surprised at her answer. "Well lets get looking, Lillian you go with Kuronue it will go quicker since I know what you brother looks like." Yoko suggested. "Ok so you go that way and well meat back at the cave at dark." Kuronue said agreeing. "Right then common Kuronue!" Lillian said grabbing Kuronue's arm. "Hay hold up!" Kuronue haled. Yoko laughed and quickly ran off looking for Lillian's brother.  
  
Lillian and Kuronue searched frantically calling out Hiei's name. Lillian then stopped. "Kuronue." Lillian said thinking. "Ya?" Kuronue answered turning to Lillian. "Do you think there is any chance on finding Hiei?" Lillian asked. Kuronue answered a little surprised at her question. "Of cores I do. I'm not a glass is half empty type person."  
  
Lillian laughed and went back to searching. As Lillian called out Hiei's name agin she heard a faint response. "Kuronue! Come here! Quick!" Lillian yelled. Kuronue ran over to her saying. "What is it?" "I think I found him!" Lillian exclaimed running through the bushes. "Lillian wait you don't know what could be back there!" Kuronue yelled to her but it was to late she was already on the other side of the tall bushes. Kuronue crawled through the bushes and when he was out she was by the side of Hiei who was trapped under a log. "Kuronue help him pleas. He's suck under there…" Lillian said holding an unconscious Hiei's hand. "Right… uh lets see what I can do." Kuronue said lifting the very heavy log off of Hiei's legs. Lillian pulled Hiei out from under the log. "Lillian I think his legs might be broken from that." Kuronue said dropping the log to the ground when Hiei was safely out from under the log. Lillian nodded. Kuronue picked Hiei up. "But I can carry him" Kuronue said looking down at Lillian. Lillian smiled up at him saying, "Lets get back home before it gets dark." Kuronue nodded as they headed back for home.  
  
When they got back it was dark and Yoko was waiting there for them. "Yoko! Yoko! We found Hiei! We found him!" Lillian said running up to Yoko pointing to Kuronue. "Yoko his legs are broken. We found him under a log." Kuronue said laying Hiei down. "Well then I can fix that right up." Yoko said going over to Hiei. Yoko got some herbs and began to work.   
  
Later that night when Yoko finished fixing Hiei's broken legs Lillian and Kuronue played a game of poker. "Kuronue don't you thinks she's a little young to know how to play cards?" Yoko said and Kuronue shuffled the deck of cards. "No way I was younger than her when I played my first card game." Kuronue said giving her, her cards. "Any way I know how to play cards Yoko." Lillian said looking at her hand. "Then it's settled!" Kuronue said looking at his own hand. Lillian put down two cards. Kuronue gave her two back. "I'm still in" Lillian said [putting all her marbles in the sinter between them. Kuronue smirked putting all his marbles in to sinter to. "So am I" Kuronue said a grin on his face laying down his cards. "A full house. Beat that!" Kuronue said smirking. "Ok then I will" Lillian said smirking back laying down her cards. "A roil flush ace hearts" Lillian said grabbing both hers and Kuronues marbles. "How did she..." Kuronue said shocked that he was beaten by a 3-½ year old. "She beat you Kuronue!" Yoko laughed at Kuronue. "Hay that's not funny!" Kuronue yelled. Hiei began to wake up. "Where the hell am I?" Hiei said looking around. "Hiei!!" Lillian exclaimed glomping Hiei. Hiei yelled in surprise. "Lillian? Is that really you?" Hiei asked looking at Lillian. "Of cores its me silly! Who else would it be!" Lillian said smiling at Hiei one tooth missing. "It is you snagel tooth." Hiei said hugging her. "I thought I would never see you agin Hiei…" Lillian said almost crying. "Hay don't cry I knew you would see me agin…" Hiei said wiping the tears away from her eyes. Hiei then looked over at Yoko and Kuronue, Kuronue crying on Yoko shoulder and Yoko trying to get him off. "Kuronue you big baby! Get off me!" Yoko yelled. "This is the happiest day of my life!" Kuronue said waling. Hiei looked at Yoko and Kuronue. "Lillian do you know these odd people?" Hiei asked Lillian. "Yes. They have been taking good care of me," Lillian said laughing at Yoko and Kuronue. Kuronue finally stopped crying. Yoko looked at Hiei and Lillian. "Did it ever accrue to you two that you two look nothing alike?" Yoko asked Hiei and Lillian. Lillian and Hiei looked at each other and back to Yoko. "No." They both answered at the same time. Yoko, Kuronue, Lillian, and Hiei all laughed to gether and counted taking all night. 


	5. Chapter 5: Yoko’s Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people except my self!!   
  
Hiei: Why do you keep telling them that?  
  
Lillian: I don no… I got to.  
  
Hiei: Ok that's weird.  
  
Chapter 5: Yoko's Secret  
  
It's been a year since Yoko had met Lillian. Its Christmas time now and Lillian is 5 years old now. Hiei is at the age of sweet 16. Kuronue still the same live wire he always is. Yoko on the other hand has just stayed like a father to Lillian, Hiei, and Kuronue.  
  
Hiei, Lillian, and Kuronue were playing out side the den in the snow having a snowball fight. "Ha, ha! Kuro I got you!" Lillian laughed as she his Kuronue straight in the face with a snowball. Yoko laughed sitting at the entrances of the cave watching them play. "Ya you did." Kuronue said wiping the wet snow off of his face. Hiei snuck up behind Lillian putting a snowball down her shirt. Lillian screamed at the surprise of the cold snow on her back. Hiei laughed but Yoko gave him a serious look warning him not to that agin. Since Hiei was distracted by Yoko Kuronue through a snowball at him hitting him in the back of the head. Hiei glared at him from the side of his eye. Lillian then through a snowball at Hiei as well as Kuronue. Soon Lillian and Kuronue were throwing snowballs at Hiei only. "Hay stop it you two! Lillian you little traitor ganging up on me like this!" Hiei laughed. "Pay back Hiei, pay back!" Lillian laughed throwing another snowball at Hiei. Hiei then tackled Lillian pushing her to the ground in to a snow pile. Lillian yelped in surprise. Yoko stood up in alarm like a father would "She's fine Yoko" Kuronue yelled over to Yoko. Lillian cradled under the snow looking for a way out of it she then ran in to Yoko's feet. Yoko picked her up and brushed the snow off of her. "Thank you Yoko." Lillian said hugging Yoko. But when she did that she purposely put snow down his shirt. Lillian jumped out of his arms running behind Kuronue cause of the look Yoko was giving her. Hiei then through a snowball at Yoko for giving Lillian that look and scaring her. "You levee her alone. She only wanted to have some fun," Hiei said to Yoko. "Oh really?" Yoko said bending down and setting some snow. "Ya really." Hiei said crossing his arms. "Okay then!" Yoko laughed as her through a snowball at Hiei. "What tha?" Hiei yelled wiping the snow away from his face. Yoko laughed at him and so did Lillian and Kuronue. They all keep playing in the snow all day.  
  
Yoko finally said it was time for them to go inside. Lillian walked over to Yoko and yawned. Yoko looked down at her, picked her up and she fell asleep instantly in his arms. He walked inside where Hiei and Kuronue where waiting for him. "She so cut while she she's sleeping." Kuronue said watching Yoko put Lillian in her bed. "Ant she though." Hiei said leaning up against the cave wall. Yoko nodded showing that he agreed. "So, Hiei why were you and Lillian with the Northern Dog Yokais?" Kuronue asked. Hiei looked down at his feet remembering those days. "Well I was only 12 when Lillian was born. Before I could find her the Dog Yokais found her first. I pleaded for them to let her go, but they said if I took her place they would let her go. But when I promised I would they went back on the word. They took us both. They raised Lillian and used her as a toy to hurt and for there own pleasure of pain on others. So when I thought she was able to run away I had a plan for us to get away. But the plan faltered. Lillian was able to escape but I was not. They were able to torture me worse than ever before. For three months they did that and finally I was able to escape my self. They broke down that tree and left me for dead. And that's when I met you two." Hiei explained. "They tortured her even at her young age?" Yoko asked furiously. Hiei nodded closing his eyes. Yoko laid down still very angry. Hiei went out side and went to sleep in a tree out side the cave. Kuronue went to sleep in his conner as always.  
  
On Christmas Yoko was not there at the cave. "Kuronue whereas Yoko?" Lillian asked. Kuronue bit his bottom lip thinking. "Kuronue!" Lillian said. "He said he'll be back later in about a week. Threes something he has to do." Kuronue said. "He has been gone a lot lately." Hiei said walking in the cave obviously just wakening up. Lillian nodded. They both looked at Kuronue. "Kuronue!" Hiei said angrily. "You know some thing we don't, don't Yoko you?" Lillian said angrily. Kuronue backed up slightly. "Hay you two it I had know some thing I would have told you." Kuronue said. "Lilly do you believe him?" Hiei asked. Lillian nodded and Hiei nodded back understanding each other.   
  
The fallowing week Yoko came back very wounded. "Yoko!" Kuronue yelled grabbing Yoko before he fell, as he entered the cave. "Yoko…" Lillian whispered. "Hiei get her out of her!" Kuronue said dragging Yoko over to his bed. "Common Lillian." Hiei said putting his hand on her shoulder. Lillian and Hiei walked outside and Lillian began to cry. "Hiei is Yoko going to be ok?" Lillian cried. "I hope so." Hiei said hugging her and letting her cry into his chest.  
  
That night Kuronue came out side to get Lillian and Hiei. "He's going to be fine." Kuronue said as Lillian ran over to him. Lillian hugged his leg and ran inside to see Yoko. Hiei ran in as well. Yoko was lying down on his bed with bandages around his arms and ankles mostly. He began to wake up. "Lillian?" Yoko asked weakly. "Right here Yoko…" Lillian said softly. Yoko put his hand to her face wincing greatly. Lillian wrapped her fingers around his hand laying it back down. "Don't Yoko you are hurt." Lillian said lying down beside him. Yoko smiled weakly rubbing his hand through her hair. Yoko and Lillian then fell asleep. "Kuronue what happened? And I know you know." Hiei asked. Kuronue didn't answer. "Kuronue tell me, I won't tell Lillian. Besides she's asleep. Pleas Kuronue tell me." Hiei pleaded. Kuronue sighed. "Yomie" He answered. "What?" Hiei questioned. "Yomie, he did this to Yoko." Kuronue answered and went on about what he did to Yoko. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Circle of Life

Disclaimer: oh hell with is there in nothing I own except my self and of coerce the story plot. Read and revive pleas.  
  
Chapter 6: The Circle of Life  
  
That fallowing month Yoko and Kuronue set out to do an impossible mission, to steal from the castle of the Demon world. It was late that night Yoko had left Lillian with Hiei for the night and Kuronue and Yoko set out. They were swift and knew there way well. Once they got to the castle they silently killed the guards and got in quickly. They went straight for what they came for and left everything was going according to the plan until the guards were chasing them. As Yoko and Kuronue ran from them Kuronues pendant broke and he went back for it. "Don't Kuronue!" Yoko yelled after him. "I need it!" Kuronue yelled back still running back to get his pendant. He had just bent down to pick it up when bamboo rods went thru his ankle. Blood spirited from it quickly Kuronue let out a horrifying scream. Yoko watched at his partner was stabbed with many more bamboo rods. Yoko watched in horror when Kuronue yelled to him "Forget about me Kurama! Go! Run!" Yoko turned to run off but looked back at his friend and ran off fallowed by more screams. Yoko kept running till he got back to the den. He walked into the den tears running down his face. He placed the mirror down and sat down on his bed. "Yoko where's Kuronue?" Lillian asked Yoko going over to him. "I don't know." Yoko said turning over. "Is he coming back?" Lillian asked crawling over his side. Tears flowed down his face "No Lillian Kuronue is never coming back." Yoko said hugging her. Lillian didn't under stand. Why wasn't he coming back and why Yoko was crying? Lillian didn't understand it at all. Hiei got sad understanding what Yoko had just said. Yoko still crying held Lillian tight to him like he was going to lose her to.   
  
I know this was a short chapter but I'm to sad to write on this chapter anymore. Thank you and good night 


	7. Chapter 7: Sakno

Disclaimer: I'm sorry about the last chapter. I know Kuronue died but if you have ever seen the Poltergeist Report, you will see that Kuronue died. And you already know that I don't own any of the characters. So lets continue read and review pleas. Except Sakno I made him up.  
  
Chapter 7: Sakno  
  
It had been a few years since Kuronue had died. Lillian is now 7 (demon years), and Hiei 19. Yoko never went out on thefts after Kuronue had died. Even though Lillian and Hiei urged him to do something. It was spring; Yoko woke up first agin like every other morning. He went over to Lillian to wake her up. "Lillian common wake up." Yoko said shaking her softly. "5 more minutes Yoko." Lillian mumbled rolling over. Yoko smacked her butt, "Lillian wake up!" he said getting annoyed. Lillian's eyes jerked open when he spanked her like that. "I'm up, I'm up" Lillian said rubbing her butt. Yoko then went out side and kicked the tree that Hiei always sleep in. Hiei came tumbling out of the tree landing on the grass with a 'thud'. "Hm?" Hiei moaned. "Time to get up Hiei." Yoko said walking back in to the den. Lillian was just pulling her hair back in to the tight ponytail like always. Her long hair going back and forth as the tied it up. Yoko sat down yawning. "Well agin I wake up falling out of the tree!" Hiei said angrily coming in to the cave. Lillian giggled standing up and getting a piece of grass out of Hiei's spiky black hair. Yoko whistled turning his head away acting innocent. "Stupid kutsue." Hiei mumbled. Sitting down by Lillian close to the dying fire. "Hiei Yoko is not stupid!" Lillian said popping Hiei up the head. Then a pot came wising to Hiei's head, hitting him straight in the forehead. "Oops." Yoko said a sly glint crossing his eyes. "Ok that's it!" Hiei said standing up and leaving. "Hiei where are you going?" Lillian asked. "Out." Hiei said leaving the den. Lillian and Yoko sighed Hiei had been doing this more often. Lillian stood up as a young man came to the den entrees. "Sakno!" Lillian said running over to him. Yoko bared his teeth. The young man took her in to a hug. "Lillian" Sakno said embracing her. "Lillian would you mind telling me who this is?" Yoko said a low glow coming from his through. "Oh! Yoko this is Sakno, Sakno this is Yoko Kurama my dad." Lillian said pulling Sakno further into the den. "Nice to meet you sir." Sakno said bowing to Yoko who stood up. "Like wise… Lillian Rena…." Yoko said a quite irritated. "Uh oh…" Lillian whispered to her self. "Sakno can you wait out side pleas?" Lillian asked. He nodded and bowed agin to Yoko and went out side the den. "Lillian… what is going through that head of yours!?" Yoko hissed to her. "Yoko common your over reacting just a bit don't you think?" Lillian said crossing her arms. "Don't you talk to me that way young lady!" Yoko said pointing a finger at her. She nodded. "Now who is he?" Yoko said calmly. "He's my friend." Lillian said kicking the dirt of the cave with her feet. "He seems to be more than a friend for him to hug you that way." Yoko said getting testy. "Well... umm…its just…" Lillian stuttered. "Never mind I understand." Yoko said sitting back down. "You do?" Lillian said looking a bit shocked. "Yes, that you are to young." Yoko said closing his eyes. "But Yoko!" Lillian wined. "He's only a friend!" Lillian said. "Really?" Yoko said opening one eye. "Yes." Lillian answered eyes tearing up. "Does he really mean that much to you?" Yoko asked hugging Lillian. She nodded hugging him back. "Ok… you can go with him only if you are back by noon." Yoko said hugging her agin. "Really?" Lillian asked. "Yes now go no." Yoko said letting go of her. "Thank you Yoko!" Lillian exclaimed hugging Yoko and running out of the den. Sakno hugged her taking her by the hand and walking away. "Lillian!" Yoko said calling them over. Lillian ran back. "Yes?" she said panting slightly. "Let me speak with him." Yoko said pointing to Sakno. Lillian beckoned him to come in and he did. "Yes sir?" He said obviously a bit nervous. "Lillian pleas wait for him outside." Yoko said standing agin. Lillian nodded walking out of the den. "Your name is Sakno am I correct?" Yoko said to the young man. "Yes sir." He answered. "Well you better get this straight you lay one cross hand on her I will kill you after I eat you!" Yoko hissed. Sakno gulped nodding. "Am I clear?" Yoko said looking in to Sakno's eyes. "Yes sir." He answered. "Ok then I want her back by noon." Yoko said sitting down. "Yes sir." He answered turning and leaving with Lillian.   
  
Lillian and Sakno got back to the den at noon like they had promised. Hiei and Yoko were there waiting. "Oh no…" Lillian mumbled seeing Hiei. "What?" Sakno asked. "My brother." Lillian answered. "Lillian its out I told him every thing." Yoko said watching Lillian cringe. Lillian let out a sigh of relief and her and Sakno walked in. Hiei looked evilly at Sakno showing him a bit of his shiny kentia with a smirk. Sakno look at him and then quickly away. "Well I see you took good care of her." Yoko said look at Sakno and Lillian. "Yes sir" Sakno answered. "Yes hi did Yoko." Lillian said smiling. Yoko smiled back. "Well then thank you." Yoko said. "Sir if I my ask but I wish for Lillian to stay with me. A girl like her needs to know what it would be like to have some luxuries." Sakno asked. "Yoko and Hiei looked up in surprise even Lillian. "Excuse me?" Yoko growled. "I wish for Lillian to live with me in my home with my family. We have more than enoulf room for her." He repeated. Yoko glared at him. "And where would that be?" Yoko asked. "In the Southern lands of this Makia." He answered. "Why do you want her to go with you?" Yoko growled. "I am prince of those lands. It would bring me grate pleasure if she came with me." Sakno said calmly. "What does a prince like you want with her? She has been raised out here more than simple people." Yoko asked. Lillian looked over to Sakno very confused. "She is the most beautiful, kind, sweetest person I have ever met in my life." Sakno answered. Hiei let out an outburst of laughter along with Yoko. "What?" Sakno asked. Lillian giggled as well. "Kind, sweet!?" Hiei said between laughs. "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!" Hiei laughed. "Well it would seem you have no respect to a woman then!" Sakno protested. Hiei jumped up. "Say that agin you fancy pants baka!" Hiei yelled. "You are a self sintered, respectable, crude, man!" Sakno said firmly. Hiei's eyes winded in insult. Lillian gasped "Sakno he's just being protective his my brother!" Lillian said putting her hands on Sakno's arm. "Well let's see Sakno. You can not take her with you." Yoko said firmly. Lillian's eyes tread up. "Yoko…" She whispered. "Lillian you don't know him all that well! And besides you are only 7!" Yoko raised his voice. Lillian turned away and ran out of the den crying. "As for you Sakno leave know before we kill you." Yoko said angrily. "First all I want to say is that me and Lillian have know each other all her life. I was one reason that she was able to escape from the Northern dog demons." Sakno said rolling up his sleeve reviling a long scar. "I am only a Wolf Yokai. Hated by the Northern Dog Yokais. And nothing would give me more pleasure than to let Lillian live with me my mother and father. To let her know what it is like to have a real family." Sakno rolled down his sleeve. "Who do I know you are not lying?" Yoko said flexing his claws. Sakno unbuttoned three buttes on his shirt showing a large scar on his other wise flawless chest. "I took these hits for her." Sakno buttoned them back up and walked out of the den. Yoko sighed. 'Hiei do you think I over reacted?" Yoko asked. "No!" Hiei said sitting back down. Lillian walked back in her fist bleeding greatly and tears streaming down her face. "Lillian!" Yoko said jumping up and going over to her. "I'm fine." She mumbled, breathing hard. Yoko picked her up in his arms putting her head on his shoulder. And she begins to cry agin. "I'm sorry Lillian." Yoko whispered to her blood dripping from her hands to his clothes as he walked over to his bed sitting down. "Let me see them." Yoko said holding her wrist gently. She counted to cry the blood dripping more quickly. The skin on her knuckled and been worn down to the bone, some of the bone even showing. "Lillian what happened?" Yoko asked gently, cleaning the wound. "I keep hitting it… till my hands went numb and my blood touched my face." Lillian cried. "Hitting what?" Yoko asked. "Anything I could." Lillian answered. Yoko picked out some bark and rocks out of her bloody knuckles. He finished cleaning the first hand and wrapped it in a bandage and did the same with the other hand. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Lonely Christmas

Disclaimer: As I have said many times I don't own any of the people in the story I just made up Sakno. It's not even a real name. So like I said I don't own and try to cheer up about the other chapters… not every thing is peaches and cream.   
  
Chapter 8: The Lonely Christmas.  
  
That same year around Christmas Yoko, Lillian, and Hiei were out looking for a Christmas tree. "Yoko! Yoko! This one!" Lillian exclaimed pointing to a beautiful tree small enoulf to fit in the small den. "Wow Lily, how is it every year you find the perfect tree?" Hiei said looking at Yoko. Yoko surged his shoulders insanity, but Hiei knew that he had used some of his demonic energy to grow the tree. Hiei shuck his head and the kutsue going over to Lillian. "Hiei do u like it?" Lillian asked excitedly. "Yep sure do." Hiei said taking out his kentia. "Lillian come over here." Yoko said. Lillian did as Yoko told her and Hiei took down the tree with one movement of his quick hand. Hiei sheathed his sword and Yoko taking the heavy part of the tree and letting Lillian hold on to the end of it as Hiei looked around thinking he heard something. "Hay Hiei u still in orbit?" Yoko joked seeing Hiei in a bit of a daze. Hiei quickly came out of it and looked at Yoko. "Hiei you gots problems." Lillian said looking over her shoulder at him a bit of snow on her nose. Hiei snorted "Oh really? Then what do you have a bad attitude for one!" Hiei laughed. "Oh you want to see a bad attitude?" Lillian said bending down and picking up some snow. "Lillian don't you dare! Don't you dare!" Hiei said watching her. Lillian thought the snow at him landing in his hair. Yoko snickered at the sight. Hiei tackled Lillian they rolled on the snow laughing. "Ok you two that's enoulf." Yoko said grabbing Lillian as they rolled his way. "Hi Yoko." Lillian said when Yoko picked her up from the snow. He smiled and Hiei got up and they headed back to the den. "Lillian leave your shoes out side." Yoko said taking his off. "Ok!" Lillian said taking off hers. Yoko smiled when he saw that she had put her shoes over her little fox ears poking out of her head. Hiei laughed at the sight. "You silly goose!" Yoko said taking the shoes off her head. "If I'm a goose cook me!" Lillian giggles grabbing on to Yokos back as he stood up. "Hay you know that don't sound like a bad idea but I don't think you would taste good!" Yoko said tickling her. Lillian laughed and so did Hiei from the sight of it, even Yoko laughed as he tickled her. "I… wouldn't taste…. Bad!" Lillian said in-between laughs. "And how would you know that uh? Uh?" Yoko said tickling her even more. "Because I'm sweet like sugar!" Lillian laughed. "Ya right!" Hiei laughed. Yoko finally stopped and sat up. "Wow, you really wore me out!" Yoko said a big smile on his face. Lillian giggles at him crawling onto his lap. "Do I look like a chair to you?" Yoko said looking down at her. "Yep!" Lillian said giggling. A frown crossed over Hiei's face. "Hiei what's wrong?" Lillian asked looking at him. Hiei snorted and stood up and began to walk out of the den. "Hiei?" Lillian asked agin. Hiei didn't answer and grabbed his cloak, putting it on and swiftly walked out of the den. Lillian ran out after him not even bothering to put her shoes on. "Hiei where are you going?" Lillian cried. Hiei still didn't answer. "Hiei Lillian cried agin, still no answer from Hiei. His pace quickened Lillian tried to keep up but the snow was getting deeper and it started to come down faster. "Hiei!" Lillian cried agin before tripping and falling into a small hole in the ground. Lillian climbed out and started to fallow Hiei agin but it was to late Hiei was gone. Lillian started to cry the tears freezing to her face. "Lillian!" Yoko said seeing her in the snow. Lillian counted to cry. "He's gone, he's gone…" Lillian cried and she began to circle in the snow. "Lillian?" Yoko said picking her up and wrapping her up in his cloak. "He's gone… He's gone… He left me… He left me" Lillian cried. "Its ok Lillian it's going to be fine." Yoko gently said to her as he carried her back to the den. Yoko keep her wrapped up in the cloak holding her in his lap by the warm fire. And Yoko began to think to him self "Hiei how could you have done this to her? Why? Why did you do this to her?! Darn you Hiei! What you have done today I may never for give you for! She has so little to begin with. Now she has nothing! You were her one reason for living… the fact that you loved her was able to bring her safely to me at the start! Darn you Hiei! Darn you!" Yoko held Lillian close to himself knowing that she needed someone to be there for her and that he was all she had left.   
  
It was only a few days till Christmas when Hiei left. Lillian didn't eat or drink until Christmas she was too sad to. But that Christmas changed who she would be forever. Lillian needed Yoko badly to stay with her. She wanted him to make her stronger even though she never said anything. She remembered what Sakno told her when she was still with the Northern Dog Demons, "Lessening is learning, and learning is lessening. You can do anything if you put your mind to it no matter how small you are. Remember that!" Those words keep ringing in her head as she cried. But her sadness turned to anger but it never shoed. "Lillian you have to eat something or you'll starve." Yoko said coaxingly giving her some fresh cooked meat. Lillian accepted it and sat up eating it slowly. Yoko smiled as she ate. It was Christmas but no one knew that the day Hiei left would change her forever…  
  
Sorry got to find out in the next chapter! Well read and review pleas! Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Change Begins

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the people in this. Well every thing is going down hill for this story, but only by tragedy wise. So pleas read and review, thanks.  
  
Chapter 9: The Change Begins  
  
Four years later on a sunny summer morning. Lillian was the first to wake up. She had sleep with Yoko that night cause of a nightmare she had once agin. She had been having them for the last two years. They scared her but she was getting more and more use to them. But last night it was a dream of her brother, he was dieing, she hated all of her dreams, especially the dreams of her traitor brother, Hiei. She got up and changed into her normal clothes. A pair of tattered shorts, a black tank top, a long chain hanging from her shoulder to her waist, a pair of pierced dangle earrings, Kuronues old hat and his pendant. Yoko had given it to her knowing that she liked his hat and pendant. She sat down against the den wall crossing her legs and eyes closed thinking of the dream she had. Today Lillian was old enoulf to go on her first theft with Yoko. It was July 19 her 11th birthday. She tilted the hat over her eyes blocking out the light from the entrance of the den. Yoko then woke up as the light hit him. He slowly woke up and to see Lillian was not with him looked around quickly at see her looking at him and eyebrow raised. He sighed in relief to see her. "Yoko I'm not a child any more I'm 11 now you don't have to worry about me." Lillian said smiling to him. "I don't care how old you are you are still my daughter." Yoko said smiling back. "But I do see that you are the first one to wake and even have to wait for me." Yoko said standing up. "Lets go find some thing to eat shall we?" Lillian said standing up to her height almost the same as Yokos (which is 7 ft). Yoko nodded and they walked out of the den in to the bright sunshine.   
  
After Lillian and Yoko ate they set out on there theft. "Lillian do you remember every thing I taught you?" Yoko asked as they ran. "Yes." Lillian said with a nod. "Now tell me about the person we are stealing from." Lillian said turning her head slightly to look at Yoko. "He is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands. Not really a man I want to bother." Yoko said but being cut off by Lillian. "Then why are we starling from him?" Lillian asked. "Because he has something Kuronue has wanted all his life and would still want it in death." Yoko said with a smirk. "That suborn ba, he would still want it? It must be really valuable" Lillian said with a smirk spreading over her face. "You couldn't be more right. But I believe that you would want revenge Kuronues death some what." Yoko said sprinting over a fallen log. Lillian nodes and they speeded up. "Yoko what kind of demon is he?" Lillian asked. "A dog demon." Yoko said looking over to her. Lillian stopped in a heartbeat her eyes wide. Yoko stopped and went over to her. "Lillian what wrong?" Yoko panted. "I can't… I can't go." Lillian said her voice trembling. "Why?" Yoko said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yoko my greatest fear is dog demons… especially one by the name of Sesshoumaru." Lillian said closing her eyes as an image of a tall dog demon with long silver hair, a cruel smirk and what scared her the most his dark, cold, amber eyes. "Lillian he is of the western lands." Yoko said hugging her. "You don't understand, Yoko, He is one of the ones who caused me a punishment. I was thrown against a wall cracking my head open for speaking back. He called me a human. But I was about to tell him that I wasn't but no matter who they wouldn't let me tell any one!" Lillian said closing her eyes tightly. "Well then there's another reason to go! For revenge on him!" Yoko said looking into her eyes his hands on her shoulders. Lillian nodded and so well know smirk came over her evilly shown face the flames in her eyes. "Now that's the Lillian I know!" Yoko said smirking back. "Well lest get back on track. From now on I refuse to be afraid of any one!" Lillian said sprinting off with Yoko. "Fear is a thing you need, with out fear you wont get stronger." Yoko said looking at her in concern. "I don't care with out fear I will be able to do things I would never!" Lillian said clinching her fist her claws digging in to her hands making drops of blood fall from them. Yoko sighed and thought, "She is still young she thinks power and knowledge is every thing. Just like I once did."   
  
Lillian and Yoko stood outside of the gates to Sesshoumaru's castle. "Lillian I want you to stay close. You take down any guards wile I try to take down the any locks or spells protecting the Black Rose." Yoko said looking at Lillian. "Ok…" Lillian said. "Lillian we only have a short time so in and out." Yoko said. "Lillian nodded and fallowed him over the gates.  
  
Inside the castle Lillian quickly killed off the guards without a sound. Yoko smiled seeing every thing he taught her coming to use. They made it to a vault there Sesshoumaru was waiting. Lillian and Yoko looked at him in surprise that. "Did you people really think you could get to my grate vault and I not know about it?" Sesshoumaru said coolly. Lillian stood up straight lifting the hat from her eyes. Yoko smirked and took a rose from his hair and then changed it to his well-known rose whip. Lillian griped the scythe at her side. Sesshoumaru keep his eyes on Lillian and thought to him self 'I know this girl." Lillian's eyes lit up with fire seeing that Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Yoko, let this fight be between me and him." Lillian said as hers and Sesshoumaru's eyes met. "What? But-" Yoko started. "Yoko this is for my sake you said your self that some battles are meant to be." Lillian said a smile crossing her face. "Well this one is mine!" Lillian said with confidence. Yoko nodded and turned her rose whip back into the red rose it was before. "A girl like you actually think you can beat me?" Sesshoumaru asked a bit of a chuckle to his voice. "Hn if you weren't so cocky, then I would think I have less of a chance of beating you." Lillian said chuckling herself. Yoko began to think to him self "Wow this is weird. Lillian never does this to an enemy, I wonder what's the difference about him." "Well from the sound of it you are just a girl that needs to be put in her rightful place!" Sesshoumaru said taking out a sword. Lillian got in to her fighting pose. Yoko knew this one well she was going to change into her yokai dog form so it will be a one on one fight. Lillian learned from Kuronue if possible to test someone's strength try to be one on one with them. Lillian charged at Sesshoumaru changing into her yokai dog form in the run. She chose yukai whip on of her favorite things. Sesshoumaru was able to move out of the way quickly. Yoko ran over to the vault door as Lillian and Sesshoumaru fought. Sesshoumaru was still trying to remember whom this girl was before he even tried to harm her. Lillian stayed with yukai Sesshoumaru was able to doge every blow Lillian went for him with. Them it hit him this girl was the little brat from 8 years ago! She wasn't a human she was a demon. They had lied to him about her; he actually had pity on her back then. But why was she after him now? "Why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru asked. Lillian stopped shocked at his question. "Why do you wish to kill me? Even after 8 years." He asked agin. Lillian panted tired from the battle that did nothing to him. "Because you almost got me killed! I wanted out of the hellhole for so long! I was only a baby! You name still makes me sick!" Lillian yelled. "From then you have really grown up haven't you?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly. "What? What are you talking about!?" Lillian yelled agin. "I saw you many times before then serving them. Even their ways are ones I would never go through with. You have a strong will to live, stronger than most. Even I would have not of been that strong I must admit." Sesshoumaru said a small smile come to his face. "You what?" Lillian said astonish. "You were the girl at the northern dog demons land, the girl that cried every night because you thought all you had was your brother." Sesshoumaru said. Lillian began to get angry. "How do you know these things!?" Lillian yelled. "Because I was there I thought you were a human, I dislike them, but I though nothing of it what they said went. But that young man Sakno, I believe his name was, was able to get you out of the place. Now you must hate all dog demons I can understand that. But what I do not understand is that why is your brother not with you?" He quested agin. "He left me four years ago, I don't care about him any more! That traitor deserves to die if it comes to him!" Lillian said her anger reaching its point. "Oh well I don't believe that you care nothing of him, not unless all of your youth has disappeared from you. You were once a child that cared for all even if they hurt you. Now you hate every thing. That has only changed in 8 years?" Sesshoumaru counted. "No actually you can thank Hiei for levering me four years ago." Lillian said trying to forget the rush of memories coming to her head. "It hurts you doesn't it? Remembering every thing of your past all at once." Sesshoumaru said taking a step towards her. Yoko watched them knowing that she wouldn't be able to go on if he keep talking to her like that, her memories were to much for her. "I can tell that with every one of my words that you weaken in the mind lose you self. Lillian I know who you are Sakno was sent to you on my order able to say that he was prince of some place that he chose just to get you here. But he stopped that." Sesshoumaru said looking at Yoko then taking another step to Lillian. "You know my name… Sakno… he… no you lying!" Lillian screamed. The one that she loved lied to her. "Lillian don't lessen to him! It's a trap!" Yoko yelled. "Yoko stay out of this!" Lillian yelled back. Yoko looked at her in shock. "I know what today is and that is it very special to you. To be able to stand at you adopted fathers side in battle." Sesshoumaru said taking another step to her. "You are confusing her thoughts and you know it!" it!" Yoko yelled. Lillian didn't respond. "Lillian isn't to day your birthday? Aren't you 11 today?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes but how do you know?" Lillian said looking straight into his eyes. Sesshoumaru stood at least 4 yards away from her. "Sakno told me and of who your were. I had him set out to find you and stay with you as long as he could." Sesshoumaru answered. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I loved him… he was there when I needed him the most." Lillian said a smile coming to her face as her thoughts rested on Yoko and Sakno. "Yes but when he saved you I was the one that set him out to do that." Sesshoumaru said taking another step to her. Yoko watched seeing that Sesshoumaru liked her as a child. And might have been stalking her. Lillian's thoughts began to swirl agin tears flowing down her cheeks. She then passed out and when she did Sesshoumaru was that one to catch her. Yoko growled at him. "I have no intentions on harming her. I only want what is best for her." Sesshoumaru said looking down at her. Yoko took Lillian from his arms. "You have harmed her enoulf, she has no right to hate you now you have proven that." Yoko said lifting her up. But instead of her letting go of Sesshoumaru she grabbed his hand holding on to him. "It seems she had decided for herself." Sesshoumaru said holding her hand as well. "Yoko I want to… find where I really belong… I want to remember my past…" Lillian said wakening up. Yoko smiled at her and put her back in Sesshoumaru's arms. "If you harm her I will kill you." Yoko threatened. "I shall take your warning well." Sesshoumaru said taking her. "I will come back tomorrow if she does not want to leave then I will let her stay with you." Yoko said walking away. Sesshoumaru nodes lifting her up and caring her to a room after he watched Yoko walk away.  
  
Cute little twist to the story uh? Well read and review and the 10th chapter will be up soon! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Choices in Life

Disclaimer: I have already told you I do not own any of the people in this story so enjoy and pleas read and review.  
  
Chapter 10: The Choices in Life  
  
The next day Yoko had come back like he said he would. Lillian was still sleeping she obviously didn't get most of any sleep at all (in other words she didn't get any sleep at all). Sesshoumaru and Yoko sat in the foyer waiting for Lillian. Yoko through glares at Sesshoumaru a few times. When Lillian got up she redid her hair back in to its high ponytail. She went down stairs and found Yoko and Sesshoumaru there. "Good morning." Sesshoumaru said standing. "Hay. Oh hello Yoko." Lillian said still very tired. "Get much sleep?" Yoko asked when Lillian went over to him and sat down. "No you think? Of cores not, I never do." Lillian said. "Ok…." Sesshoumaru said sitting back down. "Don't take it seriously Sess." Lillian said with a yawn. "What did you call me?" Sesshoumaru said a bit annoyed. "Sess short for Sesshoumaru like my name Lill short for Lillian. Simple judgment, unless you don't wanna be called that." Lillian said bending her arms over the back of the chair. "Then don't call me that." Sesshoumaru said. "Ok I can do that." Lillian said. "So Lillian are you ready to go home?" Yoko asked. "Actually that's what I couldn't go to sleep over. So I decided to do an easy choice of… I have no clue." Lillian said letting her head hit the table hard. Yoko and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances. "This is to confusing! I wanna go home but then agin I don't." Lillian said almost laughing. "What's so funny about this?" Yoko asked. "I'm staying… Then I'm leavening and I will find Hiei and neither of you will ever see me agin." Lillian laughed. "Lillian your not serious are you?" Yoko asked. "No of cores not!" Lillian said then she fell out of her chair. Sesshoumaru looked over the table at her and Yoko looked down at her. "Lillian are you ok?" Yoko asked. "Never better. I think I will stay here for a bit. When I come back I'll come on my own. But." Lillian started. "There's always a catch to you Lillian what is it?" Yoko asked. Lillian pointed to Sesshoumaru "I want to see Sakno agin!" she said promptly. He nodded. Yoko then helped Lillian up. "Oh and Sesshoumaru if I'm gone at night get use to it I'd rather do other things with my time then lay in bed all night." Lillian said standing up. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well I jess this is god bye?" Yoko said his ears drooping. "Hay good bye ant forever." Lillian said hugging Yoko. Yoko nodded and hugged her back. "Be good." Yoko said pointing to her. "Aw Yoko you know that cant happen cause of my smart mouth!" Lillian said rolling her eyes. Yoko popped her up the head. "Hey! What tha devil was that for!?" Lillian yelled. "Shut up. Two reasons, 1 I have been meaning to do that for the past year. And 2 don't roll your eyes at me!" Yoko said annoyed. "Ok, ok you had me at shut up." Lillian said. Sesshoumaru looked at them both at was a very odd sight. "Ok Yoko well you can't hang onto me forever." Lillian said a bit of a chuckle to her voice. Yoko smiled and nodded and walked out not looking back. "Hay Yoko!" Lillian hollered. "Uh?" Yoko answered back turning around. Lillian took off the chain necklace that hade the rose cross on it and through it to him. Yoko caught it in one hand. "Remember good bye ant for ever! That means I want it back!" Lillian said smiling. "I'll remember that!" Yoko said putting the necklace on. "I hope it will bring you just as much luck as me!" Lillian said. "What you mean none?" Yoko laughed. "No! I'm still alive ant I?" Lillian said obviously annoyed. "I know!" Yoko said waving as he stinted away. "It must be hard for you to leave." Sesshoumaru said. "Nope. Just for him. I had a little problem called separationinsity but that ended when Hiei left." Lillian laughed. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her odd answer. "Oh well! Now I can do what I always wanted." Lillian said. "What's that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "To leave when I want and not answer for it." Lillian said starting to walk away. "That would be a problem." Sesshoumaru said. "Uh?" Lillian said cringing. "Your father would kill me if any thing were to happen to you." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh grate." Lillian said. A little girl about the age of 6 then walked into the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama who is she?" The girl asked. "This is Lillian she will be staying with us for awhile." Sesshoumaru said turning and leavening. "Wait what about me and her!?" Lillian hollered to him. "Oh I though you are old enoulf to baby-sit." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "But ohhh this ant fare!" Lillian said looking over to the girl. "Life ant fare is it? I'll be back later tonight." He said walking out the door. As he left Lillian gave him the 3rd finger (don't ask). "So kid what's your name?" Lillian asked the girl. "My name is Rin." Rin answered. "Ok Rin." Lillian said. After that Rin showered her around and every thing. Right then Lillian knew she should have gone back but after awhile she decided it weren't so bad.  
  
Ok odd I know but just read and review pleas! Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	11. Chapter 11: Change in Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story but the story plot I do own cause it's my story! Well pleas read and review thanks!  
  
Chapter 11: Change in Friends.  
  
Sesshoumaru came home later that night Rin was already in bed. Sesshoumaru found Lillian in the library. "You finally back?" Lillian asked looking over a book she was reading. "I don't have to answer to you." Sesshoumaru said sitting down in a chair. "That's not what I was saying I was just making a statement that you were back." Lillian said putting the book down. "Is Rin already in bed?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yep." Lillian answered. "So what are you reading?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I have no clue." Lillian answered. "What do you mean?" He asked looking over to her. "Um… I uh can't read." Lillian said. "I was just trying to look smart." Lillian said hiding her face in the book. "Oh… well that's no reason to be embarrassed, you had no one to teach you how to." Sesshoumaru said tacking the book from her and placed it down on the table beside them. "Oh well… umm… yep you're right." Lillian said slouching in to the chair, crossing her arms. "Are you just going to pout or do you want to learn how to read?" Sesshoumaru said picking up the book. "Uh? You're going to teach me?" Lillian asked perking up. "Yes." Sesshoumaru said standing up and getting another book. "Hey what you putting that back for?" Lillian asked. "Tell you the truth I have not read any of the books in here and all of them are in the dog demon langue." He said getting a small book. "We'll start with this." He said walking back over to her. He began to teach her how to read she caught on very quickly, so about midnight she was able to read the whole book. "Good, good." Sesshoumaru yawned. "Thanks for teaching me how to read." Lillian said getting another book a large book at that. "Do you really plan on reading that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yep." Lillian said sitting down to read. "Ok what ever you say, good night." Sesshoumaru said standing. "Good night." Lillian said waving not looking up from the book. "She really is determined…" Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he left the library. "I bet he thinks I'm stupid…" Lillian thought as she read the book. "She probly hates it her she's only acting like she likes it…" Sesshoumaru though as he walked down the hall. "He most likely thinks I'm a nuances." Lillian though getting up and finding another book. "For just a mutt she does have beautiful eyes…" Sesshoumaru thought opening the door to his room. "I can't fugue out why he keep looking up into my eyes… that was kinda scary… his eyes are so cold but yet kind." Lillian said in a whisper. "She is kind… the only thing wrong with her is that attitude." Sesshoumaru thought sitting on the side of his bed. "He does have a nice voice though…" Lillian thought then shuck her head. "What am I thinking!?? This is impossible… I barley even know him!" Lillian hisses at herself lowly. "She is beautiful and her voice…" Sesshoumaru though then shuck his head shaking the though from his mind. "What am I thinking!?? This is impossible! Why am I thinking these things?" Sesshoumaru hissed at himself. "This will never work out…" Lillian and Sesshoumaru said simultaneously. Lillian knew that she had to go to bed some time so she put the book down and started to her room.   
  
When she got into bed she fell asleep quickly, better than most times. Lillian began to stir in her sleep and let out small screams and cries of pain. She was dreaming agin. She could feel and here things in her dreams like they were real. Sesshoumaru heard this and got up and went to her room, knowing something was wrong. He knocked on her door before he entered. When he entered she was tossing her fangs bared but she was crying. He went over to her and was about to touch her hand but her reflexes were quick and she cut him on the cheek with her claws. He felt his clod blood drip from his cheek but ignored it as it healed quickly. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Sesshoumaru winced and grabbed her arm quickly and held it down so she would not scratch him agin. "Lillian!" He said as she struggled under his strong grip. "Lillian!" He said agin. She stopped struggling and tears streamed down her face. "Lillian…" He said gently wiping the tears away from her face. She slowly open her eyes as cuts appeared on her arms and neck, blood seeped onto the wight sheets from her back. "Uh?" she said wincing. "Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting her up. She smiled and then winced. "Agin this has happened… I swear I'm cussed." Lillian said looking at her arms. "Let me bandage those up for you." Sesshoumaru said starting to walk out of the room. "Thanks." She whispered. "Every cut… every burse… every thing… its all the same." Lillian thought looking at her arms. Sesshoumaru walked back in carrying some bandages. "Where did all of these come from?" Sesshoumaru asked bandaging her back first. "My past." Lillian answered. "Your past?" Sesshoumaru said a bit confused. "Yes. See the cut around my neck?" Lillian asked lifting her hair away from her neck reviling a large cut that looks like a rope did. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well that was when the northern dog demons first found me… they tied a rope to my neck and dragged me. And hell if I don't want to kill them! Nhk!" Lillian winced after getting a bit over excited. "Be careful." Sesshoumaru said finishing up with her back. Lillian didn't answer. "Lillian?" Sesshoumaru questioned looking over at her. Lillian was asleep and sitting up at the same time. Sesshoumaru smiled and counted patching her up. "She looks so sweet sleeping. I just hope she doesn't have another dream." Sesshoumaru said quietly to himself finishing up.  
  
Ok that's all for now! Wearied uh? Well read and review pleas! And the next chapter will be up soon! 


	12. Chapter 12: A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: Yo! (Hi) well another day another chapter! I don't own any one in this story so pleas read and review!!  
  
Chapter 12: A Surprise Visit   
  
Lillian woke up that morning her wounds were all bandaged and cleaned. "I must of fell asleep while he was tending my wounds." Lillian whispered sitting up. When Lillian sat up seeing the only thing she had over her chest were the bandages. One of her eyes began to twitch. "That… That… That dog!" hollered throwing on a shirt and a change of pants then running down stairs in to the library. Sesshoumaru was sitting on an armchair reading. "Oh Lillian your up." He said putting the book down and met her glare of hate to him. "Lillian are you ok?" he asked. "YOU PERVERT!!!" She yelled slapping him across the face as hard as she could. She then stomped out of the library leaving Sesshoumaru in complete shock. She went up to her new room and brushed her hair. As she was doing that there was a knock at her door. "What is it?" She asked putting her hair into a ponytail. Sesshoumaru slowly came in. "Um Lillian may I ask what was that for?" He asked sanding at her door. "Because when I fell asleep my shirt was on! But, when I woke all I had on were the bandages!" She said putting her finger in his face. "I can explain." He started. "Oh can you?" Lillian said crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, You were injured on your, ahmn upper chest. As much as I didn't want to I had to or you might have bleed to death." He said a bit embarrassed. "Oh… well you could have put my shirt back on." Lillian mumbled. "Well you don't have any thing to be embarrassed of." Sesshoumaru muttered. "What is that so post to mean!? Who ever said I was embarrassed?!" Lillian yelled. "I just though…" Sesshoumaru started. "Then u think wrong!" Lillian yelled pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face. "Well that could have gone better." Sesshoumaru said walking away from the door. Lillian sat on her bed taking out a little doll from her pants pocket and tour off its head. "Da him to he!" Lillian cursed. "Da him! Da him!! Da Him!!!" Lillian said throwing the doll across the room. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed as he heard her curs his name. "Well I just she just needs to blow some steam" a voice from behind Sesshoumaru said coolly. "What tha?" Sesshoumaru said turning around. "Who are you?" He asked the boy behind him. "Names Hiei, I'm the bis brother." Hiei said pointing his thumb to her door. "Yes she told me about you." Sesshoumaru said looking at, the still short, Hiei. "So where's Yoko?" Hiei asked. "Not here Lillian decided to live with me only the day before." Sesshoumaru answered. "Oh… well umm better go make the peace with her for you if you ant gonna." Hiei said walking to her room. "One thing you got to know Sesshoumaru, Lillian is like me tick her off you better be careful… and right now that goes for me to. She probly wants to kill me!" Hiei said putting his hand on the doorknob and opened the door and then a big crash of breaking glass. "Sesshoumaru shuck his head and though to himself, "And to think that could have been me." "Hiei you ba! Why did you leave me!?" Lillian yelled backing Hiei up into a conner. "I'm sorry Lillian but it was for your own good!" Hiei yelled back. "An I give a dragons a because why!?" Lillian said grabbing Hiei by the neck of his shirt. "Because id I did tell you, me and Yoko would have been killed!" Hiei snapped at her making her fall backwards. "Sorry…" Lillian apologized. "It's ok you're my sis and we are of the same blood it must run in the family." Hiei said helping her up. Lillian nodded and hugged him and he hugged her back. "Now go apologize to Sesshoumaru." Hiei said pointing to the door where Sesshoumaru was standing. "Sorry." Lillian said shortly. "Lillian Rena!" Hiei snapped. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Lillian said a bit nicer. He nodded. "Ok now lets let bygones be bygones and get on with our lives." Hiei said. "After I knock the s outa ya!" Lillian said hitting Hiei square in the face. Hiei fell to the ground wiping a drop of blood from his mouth then tackling her feet. Lillian grabbed Hiei by the neck and put him in a chock hold. "Say uncle and mercy!" Lillian yelled. "NO!" Hiei yelled back. Lillian tightened her grip around his neck. "Say it you little ba!" Lillian yelled. "Ok, ok uncle and mercy!" Hiei said him air being cut off. "Ok!" Lillian said letting him go. Hiei coughed and gasped for air. "Da girl you have gotten strong…" Hiei gasped. "And Hiei if you haven't of said that yes I would have killed you." Lillian said standing over Hiei. "Bet you wouldn't" Hiei muttered so Lillian couldn't here. "Lillian maybe you should get some rest." Sesshoumaru said seeing the blood drip from her arms, back, and sides. "Maybe…" Lillian muttered falling over. Sesshoumaru caught her before Hiei could. "Hiei trust me she would kill you in her sleep." Sesshoumaru said putting her in her bed and replacing the bandages. "Man now I know why she cursed you name you perv." Hiei said turning away. "She's you sister then why don't you do it?" Sesshoumaru said wrapping the bandages around her chest. "Rather you than me get kill by her. She may hate the northern dog demons but she still knows a few things from there that are very good way's to kill someone." Hiei said not looking over at Lillian and Sesshoumaru. "Oh? Well then I just won't let her will I?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Hiei snorted at his answer and Sesshoumaru finished patching her up, and Led Hiei down to the library to talk. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Cursed Seal

Disclaimer: I am really tired of saying this. I do not own any of the people in this story that is all I got to say!   
  
Chapter 13: The Cursed Seal  
  
Lillian woke up later that night and went down stairs to find Hiei and Sesshoumaru. Lillian went into the dinning room and there was Sesshoumaru and at least six or seven northern dog demons. Sesshoumaru was standing and the others were looking at him in an evil manner. Hiei was unconscious and lying on the ground. All the northern dog demons looked at her. "Well look who's awake." One of the dog demons said. Sesshoumaru glared at them as one of them began to go over to her. "Hay she looks a lot better now that she's older." One of them said grabbing her arm and pulling it behind her back. "Oh Anomie… you agin I though me gabbing one of your eyes out would have fixed your little problem of touching me!" Lillian said looking at him a bandage over one eye. "You little bi!" He said slapping her. Sesshoumaru growled lowly at him as the others laughed. "Lillian you have something we want…" One of the other dog demons said going over to her. "What for me to kill your dumb a?" Lillian said getting onto her hand and knees. He glared at her then kicked her. She yelped loudly gripping her stomach where he kicked her. He laughed at her pain "No…" He said lifting the back of her shirt. He placed his hand on her back then muttered something and a scar appeared on her back. Lillian cried in pain, Sesshoumaru took a step forward. "Don't even think about it," another of the demons said putting his claws to Sesshoumaru's neck. Lillian screamed as the symbol on her back glowed red then black. "Lillian your only making it harder on your self just give up and it will all be over soon enoulf." The dog demon said cockily. "I will never let you have it!" Lillian yelled squirming in pain like an animal dyeing. "Oh then it will just kill you slower." He said kicking her agin. Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Oh and what are you going to do about it Sesshoumaru?" The demon said looking at him from the conner of his eye. Lillian screamed agin this time a black ora erupting from her body. "What it this power!" The demon gasped eyes wide in shock. Lillian began to laugh evilly. "You really think I will let you low life demons have the Cursed Seal?" Lillian laughed standing her eyes glowing a deep red, and her fangs and claws growing. "What is happing to her?" one of the demons asked. "Simple, I am going to kill you. You shall never have the Cursed Seal!" Lillian said killing one of the demons with her claws the fresh spilt blood spewing from his neck to her face and hands. Lillian did the same to the other six then looked at a shocked Sesshoumaru. "Lillian?" he quested Looking at her blood smattered face. She body then went back to normal. "Uh?" She said looking at her hands then to the dead bodies everywhere. "D-did I do this?" Lillian strutted. Sesshoumaru nodded. Tears began to fall from her face clearing away some of the fresh blood on her face. "Don't cry…" Sesshoumaru said wiping away the blood and tears away from her face with is shirtsleeve. "Lillian it was only your instincts telling you to kill them." Hiei said cracking his neck. Lillian nodded but keep on crying. Lillian grabbed Sesshoumaru around the waist crying. He was surprised by this not knowing what to do. "She's only looking for surety… being held makes her feel safe" Hiei said looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded putting his arms around her. Lillian gripped on to his shirt. "Sesshoumaru… I- I" Lillian started but Sesshoumaru put his finger over her lips. "Shhh its ok you have no need to explain you actions." Sesshoumaru said hugging her. Lillian nodded holding on to him. "Well you can't say she don't like you." Hiei said leaving the room. Sesshoumaru sat down still holding Lillian in his lap. "She cries over nothing why does killing the ones that wanted her dead bother her?" Sesshoumaru though to himself. Sesshoumaru and Lillian stayed that way the hole night going to sleep the same way. 


	14. Chapter 14: Lillian’s Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. So pleas read and review!  
  
Chapter 14: Lillian's Crush  
  
Someone laughing hysterically woke Sesshoumaru up that morning. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly at see Inuyasha, Miroku, Songo, Kagome, and Shippo. The one laughing was Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stood up putting Lillian back down on the chair then going over to Inuyasha punching him in the face. "Shut Up!" Sesshoumaru hissed to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and saw Miroku looking at Lillian. Lillian slowly began to wake up. When Lillian saw Miroku she gave a little scream of surprise when he groped her then slapped him. "Da monk! Go to He!" Lillian screamed hitting him agin. "You Perverted Ba!" Lillian said giving him one last good hit. Lillian then stomped out of the room. Right when she left the room she yelled, "DA PERVERTS!!!!!??" Lillian then slammed the door to her room. "What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked standing up. Sesshoumaru looked at the monk who was unconscious. "Well you can't say he didn't deserve it." Songo said looking down at him. "Hay Sesshoumaru why did she say "perverts" in stead or just pervert?" Inuyasha asked looking up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Sesshoumaru she didn't mean you did she?" Inuyasha said moving in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru still didn't answer. "She did didn't she!" Inuyasha said moving away from Sesshoumaru. "Da it shut up!" Sesshoumaru said hitting Inuyasha on the head agin. "Hay Inuyasha you are right she did mean Sesshoumaru." Hiei said walking into the room. "Then that would mean even the most stern of people can have their moments." Miroku putting his hand on his chin. "So what you do to her?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly in annoyance. "Give the poor guy a brake. It weren't nothing really. Just he she didn't have no shirt on and he saw." Hiei said calmly. "Oh and it was twice." Hiei said leaning up against the wall. Then a book came whizzing to Hiei's head hitting him. "Hiei da it shut the he up!" Sesshoumaru obviously being the one hitting him. Kagome and Songo left the room going to Lillian's room. "So Sesshoumaru your first girl. Lucky you and you still young. I thought you would never get a girl." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha evilly. "You are really a pervert." Sesshoumaru said discussed.   
  
Up stairs Kagoma and Songo know on Lillian's door. "Who is it?" Lillian asked. "Its Kagoma and Songo can we come in?" Kagoma said. "Ya." Lillian said back to them. Kagoma and Songo walked into the room. Lillian was throwing darts at a picture of Sesshoumaru and Miroku. "What are you doing?" Songo asked looking at the picture. Lillian through two darts at once and one hit Sesshoumaru in the four head and the other in Miroku's four head. "Well that will explain it." Kagoma said. "Are you ok?" Kagoma asked looking at Lillian seeing a few tears roll down her face. "I'm fine… I just fell odd." Lillian said wiping the tears away from her face. "Well how do you fell odd?" Songo asked. "It's kind like butterflies in my stomach." Said looking between Kagoma and Songo. "Well it's obvious, you have a crush on some one." Kagoma said smiling. "A what?" Lillian questioned. "It means you like someone, a lot." Kagoma said sitting down on the bed with Lillian. "Feh! I don't love in such a way." Lillian said throwing a dart at the picture of Sesshoumaru hitting it in the heart. "Oh? Well then why are you hitting only the picture of Sesshoumaru now?" Songo asked. Lillian didn't answer. "Is it that you like him?" Kagoma asked. "From the sounds of it you do!" Shippo said coming out from under Kagoma's hair. "Just tell the guy it won't hurt." Shippo said jumping on to Lillian's lap. "Maybe I should…" Lillian said. "I mean it couldn't hurt." Lillian said standing up. "But when you guys leave." Lillian said blushing. Kagoma nodded. "Well let's get the boys we should leave any way." Songo said standing up. "Good luck Lillian" Kagoma said standing at the door. "And try not to make a fool of your self saying it." Shippo said waving.   
  
When every one left Lillian went down stairs to find Sesshoumaru. When she did he was with a girl, she had shoulder length blond hair and greenish eyes. They were hugging and not just a friendly hug either. Lillian gasped silently and tears began to roll down her face. She ran to her room leaving the door wide open. She grabbed her bag and put all her things in it and ran out the door, down stair and out of the castle. Sesshoumaru heard her footsteps as she left. He looked out the window to see Lillian running out of the castle grounds. "Sesshoumaru what is it?" the girl asked. "I'll be right back." He said running after Lillian. "Lillian stop where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked running after her. "I'm leaving! You don't want me here anyway!" Lillian yelled as she keep on running. "I never said I didn't want you here." Sesshoumaru said grabbing her arm. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Lillian I don't understand why are you running away?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling her to him. "Because!" Lillian said trying to get out of his strong grasp. "Lillian pleas stop. Talk to me why do you want to leave? Why do you fear my touch?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling holding her by the arm now. Lillian didn't answer but stopped struggling. "Lillian pleas talk to me." Sesshoumaru said moving her hair away from her face seeing her crying. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her back to the castle.   
  
"Sesshoumaru will she be alright?" the girl asked. "I don't know Kelly." Sesshoumaru answered. "You know Sess I think she like you." Kelly said. What makes you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "The way she acts." Kelly said crossing her arms. "But I like you." Sesshoumaru said hugging Kelly. "I know." Kelly said hugging him back.  
  
Well that's all for now! Read and review pleas! Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15: Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story.  
  
Chapter 15: Memories  
  
Lillian had just woke up it had been a month since she had tried to run away from Sesshoumaru's castle. Since then Sesshoumaru and Kelly have been a bit worried for her. Lillian got up and went down stairs to find Sesshoumaru waiting for her is the library like she went to every morning to read. "Good morning, Lillian" Sesshoumaru greeted her kindly. "Like wise." Lillian said going over to a bookshelf. "Lillian would you like to out with me today… there is some where I wish to take you." Sesshoumaru said politely. "Sure." Lillian answered putting back the book. "Common then." Sesshoumaru said starting to leave. "Hold up!" Lillian said running after him.   
  
A few hours later Lillian and Sesshoumaru came to a little den. "What did we come here for?" Lillian asked. "You don't remember?" Sesshoumaru said walking in. "Remember wha-" Lillian was cut of when she walked in to see Yoko sitting on the ground. "Well don't I fell unloved that you don't remember me." Yoko said happily. "Yoko!" Lillian yelled running over to him and jumping onto his lap hugging him. "Darn girl you getting heavy! Sesshoumaru what have you been feeding her?" Yoko laughed hugging her back. "Human food doesn't suit me. So-" Sesshoumaru started and Lillian finished for him with saying "So you don't eat any thing." Yoko laughed at Lillian's little joke. Yoko looked at Sesshoumaru and said "Thanks…" "For what?" Sesshoumaru asked. "For letting me see her." Yoko said looking down at a sleeping Lillian. "Really all she has been doing is moping around the castle. She needed to get out." Sesshoumaru said sitting down. "But hay what she needs to do keep on training." Hiei said walking in. "Hiei??" Yoko said not believing what he is seeing. "Ya? Man if u don't believe I'm standing here I'll leave." Hiei said turning away. "Hiei Vincent Jaishie! You are in so much trouble!" Yoko yelled. "Well gotta run!' Hiei said running out. "Hiei!" Yoko yelled after him. Yoko jumped up putting Lillian in Sesshoumaru's arms and running after Hiei.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there with Lillian in his arms and remembering what Lillian had said about him. "You are the worst person I have ever met! It's like a prison here! And you're the one cop that is always on my case!" Sesshoumaru remembered. "Well if you would just stop trying to run it would be easy!" Sesshoumaru's words echoing in his head. "Your just afraid that Yoko will kill you if I say any thing to him!" Lillian's words louder than ever in his mind, as he remembered her struggling in his arms. "Lillian you don't know what's out there! You could get killed!" Sesshoumaru then remembering him putting his craws in her arms to make her stop struggling. Sesshoumaru then remembered as well her scream of pain that he had inflicted on her. "You Ba!" He remembered her last words before she went unconscious he then erased her memory of the incident.   
  
Lillian then woke up looking up at Sesshoumaru the daze still in her sleepy eyes. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Umm Sesshoumaru you know your holding me right?" Lillian said sleepily. "Yes. Yoko went after your brother." Sesshoumaru said looking down at her. "Hiei is gonna get a beating…" Lillian mumbled curling up on Sesshoumaru's lap. "Go on and get some sleep you'll need it." Sesshoumaru said running his hand through her long brown hair. Lillian was a bit surprised at his words and him rubbing his hand in her hair but liked it. "Ok…" Lillian answered falling asleep quickly.   
  
Sesshoumaru cares for her but he still doesn't know she loves him… He will soon find out a secret of her and what reason she had been running away… 


	16. Chapter 16: Squirrels and a Map

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story and pleas read and review. And this will most serenely put an odd twist to the story!  
  
Chapter 16: Squirrels and a Map  
  
During the past month Lillian had been trying to avoid Sesshoumaru because her feelings towards him. That day Yoko was coming to see her. She had wanted to see him for a wile now. Sesshoumaru was a bit worried about her since she had been acting so odd. Kelly on the other hand knew what was going on she could see that Lillian liked Sesshoumaru a lot. When Yoko got there Lillian was yet agin in the library like always. She was trying to read every book in the library there. "Lillian what are you doing?" Yoko asked as he walked in. "Yoko!" Lillian exclaimed running over to him and hugging him almost making him fall down. "Did you miss me?" He asked jokingly Lillian nodded smiling. Sesshoumaru then walked in with Kelly. Yoko turned around looking at them, and then is laid eyes on Kelly. To him she was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. "Yoko I see you have come early." Sesshoumaru said walking over to him. Yoko nodded coming back to the real world from his little fantasy world that he wrapped up in when he saw Kelly. "Hay Yoko that's Kelly… and maybe you would like to come out of lala land." Lillian said giving Yoko a slight push. "What?" Yoko asked annoyed. "You were checking her out you sly fox." Lillian said giggling. "What did you say?" Yoko asked angrily. "Well you were." Kelly said walking over to him. To Kelly it was almost the same thing. "Not like you weren't either." Yoko said his tale twitching. "Why can't you dummies see it!?" Hiei snapped walking in the room. "See what?" Lillian asked. "Lillian you like Sesshoumaru and Yoko you like Kelly, but Sesshoumaru don't know you like him Lill and well Kelly seems to like you Yoko." Hiei said leaning up against the wall. "Hiei can I kill you?" Lillian said readying her claws. "Same…" Yoko said. "Let me think… umm no!" Hiei said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru could see that both Lillian and Yoko were blushing like mad and Hiei laughing at them. "That's it shrimp!" Lillian yelled grabbing Hiei and hitting him in the face he hit her back and they began to fight. Lillian pined Hiei to the ground and Hiei flipped her over making her head hit the wall hard knocking her out. "Hiei!" Yoko yelled going over to Lillian. "What she was about to kill me see for your self!" Hiei yelled pointing to her hand. Yoko knelt down opening her hand in it was seven small knives. "Wow she really was going to kill you…" Yoko said taking them. "Why is it that every time you say some thing every one wants to kill you Hiei?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Because he deserves it…" Lillian mumbled getting up. "Lillian give it a brake you can't kill me any way." Hiei said crossing his arms. "Oh? Well then… SQUIRREL!" Lillian yelled when she did Hiei turned into a little black squirrel. "What tha??" Yoko exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing. "Nice tale Hiei." Lillian laughed. The squirrel Hiei went red and ran off. "That isn't very nice." Sesshoumaru laughed. "Who ever said I was nice?" Lillian laughed. Hiei then ran back into the room and sat on Lillian's shoulder eating an acorn. "Ok I think that has gone to his head." Kelly laughed. Lillian sat down at the window seal, looking down out the window. Lillian turned her head and looked at Sesshoumaru smiling. Hiei counted nibbling at the acorn. When Lillian felt a sharp pain go through her back. She then collapsed on the floor her back bleeding. "Lillian?" Yoko exclaimed going over to her. The scar on her back that was in the symbol of imprisonment was glowing a bright red. Yoko placed a healing plant on it but it just lit up in flame. Hiei finally turned back into himself. "They're calling her…" Hiei said looking at Yoko. "What?" Yoko questioned. "The Northern Dog Demons, they know she has it." Hiei said looking at Lillian. "Has what?" Yoko asked getting annoyed. "The Map of Kino." Hiei said looking worried. "But it was destroyed a thousand years ago." Sesshoumaru said confused. "Yes but they chose one child to carry it, until the end of time. A thousand years ago Lillian was only a bay she had been there for only a few weeks. I was there when they burned it to her back. And it is still there even now." Hiei said closing his eyes. "It was her then…" Sesshoumaru said dwelling in his voice. "Ya you where around there a lot and sorry about trying to kill you that one time." Hiei said looking up. "So that was you..." Sesshoumaru said looking evilly at Hiei. "So what do we do?" Kelly asked. "Well there are only two ways to remove it. Cut it from her back, or unlock it." Hiei said obviously wanting to go with option one. "Which one is less painful?" Yoko asked as Lillian let out a long cry of pain. "Getting it cut from her back." Hiei answered. "What? Why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well… unlocking it will probly kill her… cutting it off will remove it forever." Hiei answered. "Cut it off…" Lillian mumbled. "I can't take it any more… pleas Hiei…" Lillian mumbled but screaming after words. Hiei nodded taking out his sword. "Waite isn't there another way?" Yoko said. "Yoko you heard her! Cut it off now and it will all be over!" Hiei said pointing his sword at Yoko. "Yoko it's the best way…" Lillian mumbled. "I've had worse than getting all the skin on my back be cut off…" Lillian mumbled smiling. Yoko nodded and stepped back a bit. Hiei took his sword and in one quick swipe he had taken all the skin on her back. Lillian screamed but was unconscious the next minute. "Lets get her bandaged up." Yoko said to Hiei. Hiei nodded and Yoko picked her up trying not to touch her back. "I'll get the bandages." Kelly said walking off. "An I shall go find the people that did this." Sesshoumaru thought.   
  
Well that's all for now! Pleas read and review! Thanks! 


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge and Death

Disclaimer: I no own!  
  
Chapter 17: Revenge and Death  
  
Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could towards the northern lands he was in a blind rage they had hurt Lillian to mush for his taste. He was going to find the people that did that and kill all of them…  
  
Lillian on the other hand was out of her pain since Hiei had cut the symbol off her back. Yoko was now bandaging it as Lillian sleep. "Hay where did Sesshoumaru go?" Kelly asked looking around. "He left…" Hiei said looking out the window sitting on the windowsill. "He what?" Kelly and Yoko exclaimed. "He's going for revenge for Lillian..." Hiei said looking out the window. "But there are to many northern dog demons! He'll be killed!" Kelly exclaimed. "He doesn't care…" Hiei said looking at his sleeping sister. Lillian then slowly started to wake up. "H-Hiei… Stop him… They know he's coming… T-there waiting for him…" Lillian said with some difficulty. "But…" Yoko started but was cut off by Hiei. "Lillian, What do you expect me to do?" Hiei's voice rising slightly in annoyance. "Just pleas stop him… and if you can't… help him… cause in my dream he died… I don't want that to happen… Hiei pleas…" Lillian begged wincing as she tried to sit up put was forced to lie back down by Yoko. Hiei nodded at her concern and jumped out the window in a blur going as fast as he can to stop Sesshoumaru.   
  
When Hiei reached Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was still running. Hiei leaped in front of him making Sesshoumaru stop suddenly so he wouldn't run into Hiei. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru hissed at him. "Lillian doesn't care about revving for her... she is worried about you… Not those Da northern dog demons!" Hiei yelled. "Hiei move out of the way before I kill you…" Sesshoumaru hissed agin. "No!" Hiei yelled. "Hiei!" Sesshoumaru yelled agin. "NO!!" Hiei yelled back. Sesshoumaru ran around Hiei knowing he wouldn't listen Hiei turned around knowing the Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen. Hiei fallowed Sesshoumaru. "Now you're fallowing me?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Lillian's 2nd, choice that I help you" Hiei said with a smirk. Sesshoumaru nodded speeding up slightly.  
  
When they got there a body was handing on the castle gate; the body was Sakno's. "Another death…" Hiei mumbled. "They must have found out that he is the on that helped her." Sesshoumaru said looking up at Sakno's body. Hiei jumped up cutting the rope to get his body, Hiei caught the body in mid fall. Landing lightly Hiei placed the body down. "He will have a better beryl." Hiei said in remorse. Sesshoumaru nodded. "So Sesshoumaru got any bright ideas?" Hiei said looking at the very angry dog demon. "Just to kill all of them…" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Men only… Lillian will never for give you if you kill the children and women." Hiei said tensely. Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod before running in to the gates killing off the first few gauds, fallowed closely by Hiei. Hiei and Sesshoumaru killed all the men that came their way. "Hiei take on the rest the leader is mine!" Sesshoumaru yelled to Hiei. "Hiei nodded still killing off a swarm of dog demons trying to kill him. Sesshoumaru made his way to the front gate, still having to kill the demons. When he made it in there were still more, they were stronger than the others, (which Hiei was killing easily). Sesshoumaru mad his way through them but setting cut and starched along the way. Sesshoumaru came upon more at he turned the conner. "Grate…" he muttered under his breath. He charged at them head on. They bit and clawed at him then as if on cue one punched Sesshoumaru in the stomach just as Hiei was running up. "Sesshoumaru!" Hiei yelled seeing Sesshoumaru fall to his knees. Not only hat the dog demon punches Sesshoumaru in the stomach, he had dug his claws him to him as well. Hiei was at his side the next moment but thrown back by another dog demon making him go unconscious. "Take these two to the master!" one of the dog demons yelled. They did as there were told Sesshoumaru tried to fight back but the had put there claws into his arms though the muscle and to the bone making it imposable to move his arms. Hiei unfortunately woke up while they were carrying him so he got the same treatment.   
  
After a minute Hiei and Sesshoumaru were thrown at the feet of obviously the lord of the lands. "Well, well, well… Sesshoumaru and the brother of that annoying bi!" The lord said kicking Hiei in the gut. Hiei grunted the looked up at him starting to get feeling back in his bloody arms. "Ya and you still kick like a girl…" Hiei snorted back. A flash of anger and atonement crossed the lord's face, and he kicked Hiei harder making him fall back. And Hiei spat the blood from his mouth to the floor coughing it up. The lord then turned to Sesshoumaru. "You have the sent of that girl all over you… have you lowered your self to that sh?" the lord mocked. "She is a respectful girl with a good heart!" Hiei yelled. "Silence!!" the lord yelled blasting Hiei with his energy. "No… he's right and your wrong about her…" Sesshoumaru said standing. "Well I see… you love her don't you?" The lord said sneering. "She is my friend…" Sesshoumaru hissed. "Same thing!" the lord yelled hitting Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru ignored the burning pain in his arms and used yukai whip on the lord take away a hand. "You ba" The lord hisses. "Next is your head…" Sesshoumaru hissed back, and that is exactly what he did. "Hiei? Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru said looking over at his shoulder. "Ya… fine… lets get back I know a quick way out." Hiei said leading Sesshoumaru through a trap door in the floor and in 5 minutes the two made it out of the northern lands.   
  
In 2 hours the two were back at Sesshoumaru's castle. Kelly heard Sesshoumaru come back in and she rushed down stairs. What she saw the condition of Hiei and Sesshoumaru she gasped in surprise. "What happened to you two?" She gasped. "Had a little talk with the lord of northern lands." Hiei said walking past her. "Hiei what do you think your doing with those injuries?" Kelly said. "Going to bed." Hiei said walking up the stairs with out a care in the world. "What about you Sess? Are you ok?" Kelly said going over to him. "Fine I just need to get some rest." Sesshoumaru said looking down at Kelly. "Well at least let me heal you." Kelly said smiling at him. "Fine I don't care." Sesshoumaru said. She did then watched him walk up the stairs. "Sess…" Kelly said watching him. "Hm?" Sesshoumaru said turning around. "Lillian wants to see you." Kelly said frowning. Sesshoumaru nodded and Hiei walked past him going out the door. "Now where are you going?" Kelly asked. "Sakno's body is still there… he deserves a proper beryl." Hiei said walking out. Kelly sighed and Sesshoumaru was already gone when she looked back up to see him.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked into Lillian's room quietly. "Lillian" he whispered. "Oh Sesshoumaru your back." Lillian said sitting up but pushed gently down by Yoko. Yoko then looked at Sesshoumaru then walked out of the room. "Sess? What's wrong?" Lillian asked. "Sakno is dead…" Sesshoumaru said sadly. "W-what?" Lillian stuttered. "I'm sorry…" Sesshoumaru said not looking at Lillian as she began to cry. Sesshoumaru went over to her then sat on her bed putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry… Lillian he was my friend to." Sesshoumaru said lifting her gently up and hugging her. Lillian cried into his shirt. "He deserves the rest." Lillian sobbed. Sesshoumaru then put both of his arms around her in a true embrace. 


	18. Chapter 18: The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own already!!!  
  
Chapter 18: The Letter  
  
The next day Hiei had buried Sakno in the garden at Sesshoumaru's castle. He had finally gotten the respect he deserved. But before Hiei had brought him back he had searched his pockets and the only thing he had found was a letter written to Lillian. After the beryl Hiei went over to Lillian and gave her the letter the dark clouds seemed to hang over her, and every one gather around her. "Lillian maybe you should read it out loud…" Hiei whispered to her. Lillian nodded and read it to her self first and it said:  
  
Dear Lillian,  
  
I'm sorry that I will not be able to say goodbye to you. They will kill me tomorrow sentenced as a spy. But my death will not be in vain, because when I die I will be thinking of you and what I did for you. I know that you might not get this but in my mind I hope you will. And most likely if you are reading this Sesshoumaru is there with you so tell him for me that even in death I am still at his rule. Those Northern Dog Demons are below him. As for your brother and father they took care of you. And I thank them for that. Don't cry for me for ever Lillian you will be a good friend to anyone who you come across, even if they are complete strangers. And maybe even one day you will get married and have a lot of kids. Haha, but with the way you are I don't doubt it. See even now I'm happy, you should be to. I know easer said then done. But pleas try. I send my love in this letter for you. But now I must go it is dawn and they are coming for me. Goodbye my love. And remember goodbye's are not forever.  
  
Love  
  
Sakno  
  
There was not a dry eye to be seen after Lillian had read the letter. Even Hiei's eyes were watering up after that. Lillian folded up the letter neatly and put it into her pocket. "He really loved you Lill…" Hiei muttered. "Ya I see he did, but he's in a better place." Lillian said turning around and walked away slowly. Sesshoumaru looked at Kelly and she looked back at him. "You love her don't you Sess?" Kelly asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kelly smiled. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked seeing her smile. "She likes you a lot too." Kelly said. Sesshoumaru was shocked at this add looked al Lillian agin watching her enter the castle. "She does." Hiei said walking past him and fallowing Lillian. Sesshoumaru glanced back down at Kelly and she looked up at him. "Sess it's only obvious in the way she looks at you and the way she acts when I'm around you." Kelly said glancing at Yoko, and she smiled at her. "Besides I don't mind." Kelly said going inside as well. "Sesshoumaru you know I think I like Kelly, and I know that you like Lillian so call it truths. You like my diluter and I like you girl friend and she likes me and Lilly likes you." Yoko said watching Kelly and coming up beside Sesshoumaru. "Are you sure Yoko?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes. I've lived longer than you and I'm more experienced trust me on this, don't make the same mistake I did once." Yoko said looking Sesshoumaru in the eye. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked inside with Yoko.   
  
I know really sad but it will come together in the end… wait maybe it wont! Who knows?  
  
Well the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it and than you to the 3 people that  
  
Reviewed! And don't for get to read and review I would do the same for you!  
  
Lillian No Name 


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth

Disclaimer: I no own ok we happy.  
  
Chapter 19: The Truth  
  
Lillian got up the next morning, Hiei lying on the floor by her, and the sun barely up. She stepped over Hiei not wanting to wake him up. She crept down stairs, passing Sesshoumaru's office, where he was sitting. Lillian saw him and went over to the office door; it was open so she knocked on the wall by it gently. "Sesshoumaru?" Lillian said getting his attention. "Lillian, what are you doing up already?" Sesshoumaru said looking over to her as she walked in. "I don no… I just woke up and got up any way." Lillian said sitting down in a chair across his desk. "Lillian may I ask u something?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Of cores" Lillian answered. "Lillian, is it true that you have grown… fond of me?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well… umm… I… wait a minute who told u!?" Lillian said blushing madly. "Well yes or no?" Sesshoumaru said looking a bit amused. Lillian's fox ears drooped and she answered, "Yes…" Sesshoumaru gave a slight smile and Lillian looked away from his gaze staring at her feet. Sesshoumaru went over to he and kneeled down by her cupping her chin in his hand making her make eye contact with him. "Lillian it is nothing to be ashamed of. You have a good heart and mind, Sakno would have been lucky to have you." Sesshoumaru said a slight smile crossing his face. She smiled and hugged him crying. "Anyone would be lucky to have you Lillian…" Sesshoumaru said a slight waver to his soft voice. "You know Sesshoumaru if I didn't know better I would say you have the hots for me to." Lillian said smirking. "Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru said a bit surprised. "Or as you would say fallen for me." Lillian corrected her self with a slight giggle. Sesshoumaru smiled seeing Lillian happy once more. "And Sesshoumaru did Hiei tell you?" Lillian asked. "Yes why?" After those words came out of Sesshoumaru's moth Lillian darted up the stairs, around the corridor, jumping over Jaken, and to her room. Lillian flung her door open and Hiei was still sleeping on the floor. "Hiei YOU BA OF A BROTHER! HOW COULD U DO THAT?" Lillian yelled kicking Hiei in the gut. Hiei jerked awake by the sudden pain in his stomach. "What did I do?" Hiei getting on his hands and knees. "YOU TOLD HIM, Hiei! YOU TOLD HIM!" Lillian yelled half crying. "Sorry…" Hiei panted. "That wont cut it Hiei!" Lillian cried running out of the room, and out of the main door in to the garden crying.   
  
Sesshoumaru came not long after looking for her he found her in she most beautiful part of the garden where there was a small rock stream going by, all the roses were in blume which set so well with her golden brown hair her back turned to Sesshoumaru, not wanting him to see her face stained with tears. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "You know you are crying over something very stupid." Sesshoumaru said sitting down by Lillian. "I can't help it, I have made a fool of myself and now you know that I have a crush on you, even now that Sakno is dead. I fight with my brother all the time cause of one very stupid thing he did! My life seems to be cursed with bad luck." Lillian said not saddened any more, but angry. "Lillian things happen." Sesshoumaru began. "Ya they happen to me! The gods have cursed me with this 'luck'! Someone up there must hate me!" Lillian said standing up. "Lillian the world doesn't revolve around you." Sesshoumaru said. "NO THE HELL IT DON'T! NOTHING DOES NOT EVEN MY LIFE! IN MY DREAMS THEY TOUTURE ME IN EMOTIONS AND PHYCALY! WHY SHOULD ANYONE CARE NOW? CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A DA ANY MORE! DA THIS CURSSED WORLD TO HELL!" Lillian yelled letting all her anger out from the past four years out all at once. Sesshoumaru sat there for a minute trying to find some words with out yelling back at her. Lillian stomped off back to the castle running up stairs and grabbing all her things and stuffing them in a red duffle bag. She ran out the door and was met by Yoko. He looked at her then to the bag. "Lillian what are you doing?" he asked calmly. Lillian didn't answer. "Lillian tell me." Yoko said frustrated. "I'm leaving I'm going to be gone for a wile but I might come back I haven't decided." Lillian said flatly. "Well then go but if u don't come back I'll come looking for you." Yoko said standing aside from the door letting her out. Lillian ran out of the door graciously. She ran past Sesshoumaru and over the castle wall with a leap and some fancy footwork. She was finally free from that place. She ran as fast as she could to anywhere she could. The truth of her life was out here somewhere she knew it. She'll go through it and find it. Even if it does take her life, she knows her life was out here with the open wind and fresh air. Nothing could be better, for now at least. 


	20. Chapter 20: The Yokai Village

Disclaimer: I no own u know this and so do I do leave me alone and read and review!  
  
Chapter 20: The Yokai Village  
  
Lillian keep running letting out her fox yokai side seeing a village up ahead. She slowed down it was dawn and she saw people there that had the same clothes as Yoko. She was happy she was wherein the same thing as them. They obviously saw her coming cause they stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She keeps walking into the village of yokais. One of them runs into the largest building there. Lillian watches it run in and the wemon hold there chidden closer to them selves as Lillian passed she still had her sithe by her side so she did look dangerous. A man walks out of the building wherein something like everyone else only a bit more upper-class she could tell he was the leader of this village. He approached Lillian slowly she showed no sigh of fear to him. "Young girl who are you?" the man spoke quietly. Lillian answered him on a dime "My name is Lillian Jaishie, Yoko Kurama is my father." "Yoko Kurama you say? Well I never new my old friend had a mate" the man said a small smile coming to his face. "He doesn't sir he adopted me…" Lillian said not nervous at all. "Well… ok then pleas come in" the man leads her in. "May I ask who you are?" Lillian asked the man, walking in. "My name is Yokura. I am the leader of this tribe of yokais," Yokura answered. "You may stay here as long as you like I will have my servants get you dress in something better than this," he said walking out. "No really you don't have to." Lillian protested. "I insist!" he said smiling. Lillian nodded and led three young ladies lead her out of the room.  
  
That night Lillian came out of the room the ladies had dressed her in and she went down stairs wherein a dress that she felt stupid wherein. She went to the dining room and saw Yokura there waiting food already on the table. "Lillian welcome" he said standing. "Hi..." Lillian said looking around. "Do you like my home?" He asked seeing her look around. "I've seen better… but its quite extraordinary…" Lillian said looking him in the eye. "Yes I always though too." He answered. "But pleas sit down." He motioned to sit at the table and she did, and he to. 


	21. Chapter 21: The Blood Dragon

Disclaimer: I no own u know this and so do I do leave me alone and read and review!  
  
Chapter 21: The Blood Dragon  
  
That night when Lillian went to bed she was still in his 'home' but she didn't really care it was better than sleeping out in the rain. The wend could be heard louder and louder out side her window along with the rain. But that night sleep did not come easy to Lillian all she could think of was the way her and Sesshoumaru spook just the other day. But when Lillian did fall asleep she quickly began to have nightmares.   
  
The Dream  
  
"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF ME!" Lillian's screams were yelling and a man that looked like Yokura was on her beating her brutally and laughing. Lillian keep crying out…  
  
End of The Dream  
  
Lillian jerked out of her sleep Yokura standing by her. Right when she laid eyes on him she screamed out in fear backing away from him. "Lillian what's wrong?" He said reaching over to her. She slapped his hand away from her and grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She was already fully dressed cause she though if she had to make a quick get away that would be the best. He chased after her she got even more scared and a red aurora began to erupt from her, taking form of a dragon. Yokura keep running after her yelling for her to come back. As the dragon began to take form Lillian was even more terrified from the angry Yokai behind her and the dream she just had boring through her mind. Yokura cough her and sat on her waist beating her just like he did in the dream. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF ME!" she yelled just as she did in the dream. She felt her self begin to get weaker and weaker. The dragon had a full form by then red as blood eyes dark as hell's deepest pits. It hissed at Yokura and he looked back at the dragon just as Lillian lost consciousness. Yokura screamed in fear of the giant dragon before him. It hisses agin blood dripping from its mouth like drool on a dog waiting for its dinner. IT lunges at Yokura and ate him in one gulp then turned and looked at Lillian its eyes softening slightly cocking his head. She twitched in pain and its eyes filled with sadness. It picked her up and placed it on its back trotting out of the town then flew to Sesshoumaru's castle. It entered slowly to meat Sesshoumaru's evil glare to it. It kneeled and he gave a short bow back. The dragon took Lillian from its back placing her in front of him. Sesshoumaru aided at her side at once looking almost in tears at her battered face and bruised arms. "You brought her to me?" Sesshoumaru questioned looking at the dragon before him. It nodded and Sesshoumaru smiled and picked her up carefully. He took her up stairs where Yoko, Hiei and Kelly greeted him. The dragon began to leave just as Hiei spoke. "Hay dragon!" he called and the dragon looked back at him. "You saved my sis your staying here!" Hiei said looking happy for a change. The dragon gave a smile its tail twitching back and forth. Lillian slowly began to wake up. "Uhhhhh…" she uttered difficulty. The dragon got a more serous look on its face "Is my master well?" it spoke. Every one was shocked! That dragon spoke! "M-master?" Lillian uttered. "Yes… I only do as my master wishes for her safety as well as her friends…" it said then changing into a human looking young man with long black hair and blue eyes or as Hiei would say the man of her dream that she has always wanted. "You must rest… all will be explained in soon time…" he said coolly. Lillian did as he said and Sesshoumaru took her to her room…  
  
Ok that's all 4 now! Wow odd hu? Well read and review pleas it will make my life a lot better… and thank you to all who have review I will post your names soon… sorry 4 the post pone… I'm just running slow. 


	22. Chapter 22: Seiga the Dragon Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters… now read and review.  
Chapter 22: Seiga the Dragon Servant  
  
Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Yoko went down stairs to speak with the humanoid dragon. He didn't move from where they left him he just looked up at them when they came. He was quite short in his humanoid form but very built and looking strong. Hiei looked him over once in a disgusted look. "If masters brother does not like me I have no permissions to do any thing about it." The dragon said it his soft voice. Yoko: what is your name dragon?" Yoko asked. "Sir my master has chosen my name long ago its Seiga Meaturo" he answered. Sesshoumaru looked down at the dragon. "When did she give you this name?" Hiei asked coldly. "Young master must not get angry… she gave me this name when she was four" Seiga answered. Yoko looked at the dragon "your lying! She never knew you!" "Seiga would never lie cause I can not… I was her 'imaginary' friend… she had a very good imagination back then still does…" he smiles "she always wanted to be a writer… or an artist… young and innocent" he finished like in a day dream. Hiei hit him as hard as he could across the face. "SHUT UP ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY!" Hiei yelled. Seiga laid on the floor for a minute shocked at what he did then got up. "You should not to that for masters sake…" Seiga whispered. "Explain Seiga, why do you care so much for her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I am her friend…and I know every thing about her… even her love for you as well as the jerk from earlier… but I tried to warn her but I was not in form yet…" Seiga answered. "Is that where the burses and cuts came from?" Yoko asked. Seiga nodded. "Who did it?" Hiei asked. "Some yokai that claimed to be Yokos friend… she wondered in to a yokai village and had a nightmare but it was the vision… I should have never done it… but she would have been worse if I didn't!" Seiga says his voice slightly yelling and looking quite angry. "Leave him alone…" said Lillian's weary voice from up stairs. Hiei. Yoko, and Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "M'lady…" Seiga said glowing red. "No Seiga… come…" he goes over to her and picks her up. "Do not hurt him…" Lillian said tiredly. Sesshoumaru, Hiei and Yoko watched her come down stairs Seiga helping her causally. Sesshoumaru was obviously seeming slightly jealous, Yoko didn't seem to happy on someone he doesn't even know having there hands on his diluter, as for Hiei well he barley seemed to care seeing that's the dragon resembled Lillian in a lot of ways. "Yoko, Sesshoumaru…. I can see you don't trust me…" Seiga said causally. Hiei smirked and got that cocky look on his face and Seiga growled. "Hiei get that da look off your smug face" Lillian said in a low hiss. Hiei looked at her and looked back at Sesshoumaru and Yoko, they seemed a little precocious on this situation. Lillian stood taller, higher, and more proud holding her self in a peculiar way; she never stands like this, she always stood slouched slightly and relaxed. "She's different…" Hiei thought to himself. "Yes Hiei I am quite different…" Lillian said. This was a problem; Lillian was not the type to be so cocky. "I am half of Lillian… and as she is half of me. We are two in the same I am her self lock inside the side most would not like to see." Seiga said looking over the 3 men carefully. "Allow me to demonstrate." Lillian said hitting Seiga on the face and a burse appeared on Seiga's face as well as her own. Yoko, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei stood there shocked. Lillian and this dragon were the same person. "He is of half of my sole, I die he dies, he get hurt I get hurt and ect and visa versa." Lillian said calmly. "So your saying this creature is your hidden half or you're sole?" Sesshoumaru asked. Lillian and Seiga nodded simultaneously. "How?" Yoko asked. The most obvious question, especially for a fox. "I- I umm I don no…" Lillian said looking worried. "It was your rise of fear and your knowing that death was sure to come." Seiga said with a glance at the clock. "So what your saying is that her fear and will to live is what brought you to this world?" Hiei asked. "Yes quite" Seiga said with a sigh. "Seiga pleas don't go yet…" Lillian said the clock about to strike midnight. "If u want me to stay cut your right wrist on the 6th strike of midnight." Seiga said the clock striking midnight. Lillian did as Seiga said and the blood dripped to the floor it was a small dragon at first as Seiga begin to disappear the small dragon got bigger till there was nothing left of Seiga and only a reincarnation of the new Seiga. "Hiya!" the newborn Seiga exclaimed. Everyone even Lillian was surprised to see the calm stealth hearted dragon before was this. Seiga looked around the room at every one and shrunk to the size of a mouse and started chasing his tail. Lillian couldn't help but giggle. "Well then every things settled… no more worries about this" Yoko said with a smile. Lillian, Hiei and Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. Every one even Lillian forgot about her energies. Sesshoumaru walked to the library and when Lillian realized this she fallowed. She walked in quietly and saw him sitting in the chair holding his head in one hand at his forehead. "Sesshoumaru? Are u ok?" Lillian said quietly going over to him. He looked up at her with a smile; he never smiled only when she was around. "I'm fine" Sesshoumaru said to her pulling her gently down into his lap. Lillian sat there looking quite surprised. He smiled at her and Lillian remembered why she came in there. "I'm sorry for leavening so stupidly… I wasn't ev-" Lillian was cut off by Sesshoumaru putting his finger to her lips softly. "There is no need to explain you self…" Sesshoumaru whispered. Lillian smiled and lays her head on his chest she felt secure there not in Yoko's arms but Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and though to him self "I think I may have figured she hates me but I see now that she loves me…But why has she changed so easily? It seems only yesterday she was yelling at me and calling me a pervert… does she really mean what she's says?" Lillian stirred in his arms slightly and griped onto his shirt. He smiled softly she was to much like a child for him to have feelings towards this girl; but yet even some where in that black heart of is the ice is melting just enoulf for her to come in just as Rin did. After those few thoughts came out the little toad like demon Jaken came running in. Sesshoumaru looked at him seeing and knowing there is something wrong. "M'lord there are Northern Dog Yokais at the gate!" Jaken said gasping for breath. Sesshoumaru stood up and laid Lillian into the chair and fallowed Jaken to the gate.  
  
Well I'll just leave u with that 4 now! Pleas! Pleas! Pleas! read and review! 


	23. Chapter 23: One Man Army and Love Cannot...

Ok we all know I don't own any of these charters duh. We all know this so READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 23: One Man Army and Love Cannot be Broken  
  
As Sesshoumaru walked out to the gates Hiei appeared by his side. "How do u think they repopulates so fast?" Hiei asked. "We left the wemon and chrilend, Nether demons get older faster… and they mate faster as well." Sesshoumaru answered slightly discussed. Hiei wrinkled his nose, "Let me jess they want revenge for there fathers and husbands right?" Hiei said smugly. Sesshoumaru nodded, "just stay here Hiei…." Hiei nodded understanding that Sesshoumaru needs to speak with the leader first. "Why now? This is not good…not good at all…" Hiei thought to him self. Sesshoumaru walked over to the leader solemnly. "Heh Sesshoumaru u decide you show your filthy face!" the leader said showing that he's not very superior. "Only a fool would say such a thing," Sesshoumaru said quietly. The nether dog demon growled at him furiously "how dare you insult me!" he growled. Sesshoumaru thought 4 a moment and cut off his head "well solves that problem," Sesshoumaru mumbled seeing the other dog demons getting mad. Sesshoumaru never acted so cocky about something. This was odd for him to do. Sesshoumaru changed into his full dog demon form and startles pouncing on the demons and using his poison claws on them. All of the demons were dead pretty quick. Sesshoumaru even killed the wemon and children that fallowed. He was merciless. Maybe it's a good thing he killed every one like that. The guilt never seemed to get to him for the first few days. He just seemed a little depressed. Lillian didn't understand why. She didn't like it though. That next week Lillian and Sesshoumaru seemed a lot more drawn together. One day Lillian was sitting under an old cherry tree that was in full blume. Sesshoumaru was watching her from his room and went down to her. He knows that there was something he should say but he didn't know how to say it. He finally realized he loved her. He didn't know how to tell her maybe she would understand. He sighed and went over to her. "Lillian." Sesshoumaru spoke softly. She looked up at him and he sat down by her. Lillian smiled softly and looked at him. Sesshoumaru looked back at her and took a deep breath. "Lillian… I have known for a while now that you even as a half demon as I discovered has come to love me…" he said softly. Lillian looked terrified she heard of what he would do to half demons he despised them, and know he knew she was one… She was to be shamed. But she realized the softness in his eye not the cold dark look that usually lingered there. "I have realized that I have fallen for you. Your young yes, but I don't seem to care… every one knew but I was to blind to see my self as my feelings took place in me… I'm sorry but I do love you." Sesshoumaru said looking down. Lillian smiled and thought, "He loves me? He really loves me! But when did he see this?" Sesshoumaru looked away from her and she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sesshoumaru was very surprised by this but kisses back and slipped his arms around her waist keeping the kiss. From the castle window Hiei and Yoko were fighting of getting the best view to see from the window. It surprised Hiei that he would ever tell her but Yoko thought to him self "much more of this and I'll have to pry them two apart…" Yoko sees Sesshoumaru hand start to slip down some and he growls. "Oh calm down Yoko let them have there time… besides I feel happy for her." But thankfully Lillian pushed him way when he felt his hand slip down. Yoko smiled, "Yes Hiei she may not like it… I thought her well didn't I?" Yoko boasted smirking. "She can protect her self thanks to me though" Hiei said laughing. But Hiei got popped up the head for it though. Seiga walked up and say Lillian and Sesshoumaru lip locked agin and growled. Hiei looked at Seiga and held him back. "Seiga leave them alone," Hiei pleaded. "No, that is my master and was to be my lover… now look… she is with that… that dog!" Seiga snarled. "Seiga, she never loved you. Her love was always for Sesshoumaru, she saw you as her self." Yoko whispered softly. Seiga was furious! As a dragon the master was to love the dragon, but if the master loved another the master and dragon might die cause of the dragons anger will drive it mad killing the master and the masters lover. But if the master was pure hearted enoulf the dragon would spare their lives. Hiei prayed this was right for Lillian. He also hoped she was making the right dissension on her pick of a husband and mate. Hiei knew of Sesshoumaru's bad temper Hiei pulled strings to see how easily Sesshoumaru could snap. It was quite easy for him to, Sesshoumaru would eminently lash out at him. No telling what he could to her, according to Hiei Lillian is a strong kid but can only take physical pain. What she can't take it mental pain, she actually found burning the bottoms of her feet relaxing. Hiei found her doing it before and she was punished so they learned to keep matches away from her. They never told Yoko, the never told him any thing like that. But luckily she grew out of her fire phase and went into her more deadly pleasure of cutting her arm but that didn't last long, because Yoko found out about that one. She was an odd child yes but it seemed that Sesshoumaru loved her for it. No matter, what was done is done like strings around someone's finger. You can't change fait. Lillian and Sesshoumaru became mates and husband and wife 3 months later. Seiga let them and never bothered them. Lillian was thankful for that, Sesshoumaru as well. Yoko was happy yet sad when he had to walk his daughter down the isle at hers and Sesshoumaru's wedding, he was giving his daughter to a man he well trusted though. Hiei was overly pleased. He made quite a few comments on how he was happy to get Lillian off his hands and into Sesshoumaru but she was also grieved by it. Lillian's dress was made of wight silk, it was Sesshoumaru's mother's old wedding dress and it fit her perfectly. He told her how beautiful she looked in it all the time at the wedding reception. Hiei got drunk on the wine and campaign Yoko though him a fool for it. All of the villages were there from the close towns. Lillian seemed to like the children and played with them laughing and picking them up spinning around. Yoko went over to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "She'll make a very good wife and ruler. But…" Yoko said toughly going around Sesshoumaru from the back looking at him, "if you ever harm a hair on her head… you'll find your self in the most painful death." Yoko said stepping in front of Sesshoumaru. He nodded knowing the crafty fox demon, Yoko Kurama, would not just say something like that and would enforce it. "She'll make a grate ruler as well." Sesshoumaru said looking at Lillian who was still playing with the children. Yoko nodded agreeing. "Yes, she was raised by a former ruler." Yoko said a spark of light hitting his eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled, "I lover her any way she is." Yoko gave a snort of laughter. "I know you better than that. She would have only been a servant girl, would you still have loved her? Come now truthfully." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, "yes, yes I would have. I don no why but it's just something about her." Yoko nodded, "it's called a meant to be love, a kind of love that could never be broken." Sesshoumaru smiled and went over to Lillian putting his arm around her and she looked up at him surprised but smiled. A little girl went over to Sesshoumaru and pulled on his pants leg gently to get his attention and he looked down at her. "Yes?" he asked. She held up a tiger lily to him from him to take and whispered something in his ear and she smiled and put the flower in Lillian's hair and it made her eyes go a soft ruby like color. The girl smiled, "see now M'lady your eyes are pretty." Lillian kneeled down and looked at her with a smile. "Thank your Ruby." Lillian said softly and kisses the girls head. Sesshoumaru smiled and helped Lillian back up. "It's getting late" he said softly. Lillian nodded and went up to hers and Sesshoumaru's room with him.  
  
Nice Little chapter…. Well tell me what u think of it and read and review! Thank you! 


End file.
